Sina Apaixonante
by Bela F
Summary: A realidade de um herdeiro não é nada fácil. Sasuke e Hinata já sabiam disso. Mas não sabiam que essa realidade poderia se tonar ainda mais complicada quando seus clãs se unissem... E fica ainda pior quando seus amigos e Neji também não se satisfazem...
1. O Grande Passo

**_Sina Apaixonante_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aquele era o momento...

- Hinata Hyuuga, você aceita Sasuke Uchiha como seu esposo? - a pergunta foi feita pelo mestre de cerimônias.

A garota engoliu o choro a seco.

- Ah, cara, ela vai travar... - disse Kiba aos amigos de seu lugar.

Hinata encontrou o olhar frio e autoritário do pai. Aquilo tudo era por seu clã. Os clãs Hyuuga e Uchiha iriam finalmente se unir com a palavra que não saía de sua boca. Fugaku Uchiha e Hiashi Hyuuga fizeram questão de que tudo fosse preparado com o máximo cuidado.

De seu lugar, ladeado por Tenten e Lee, Neji cerrava os punhos fortemente, os fazendo ganhar um tom avermelhado, quase roxo. Se pudesse evitar... Se pudesse levar a prima para longe daquele destino. Meses depois de seu aniversário de 18 anos, a Hyuuga recebera a notícia de que seu destino estava traçado. Casaria-se com Sasuke. Que por sua vez, encarou simplesmente como uma missão. Missão essa que o tornaria um homem casado.

As lágrimas brotavam nitidamente nos olhos da garota. Respirou fundo e discretamente e, assim como o ar, a palavra saiu:

- Sim...

Kurenai sentiu uma pontada no peito.

- Hinata... - sussurrou.

Quando soube por Hiashi que sua aprendiz iria se casar para a unificação dos dois clãs, Kurenai sentiu-se na obrigação de consolá-la. Sabia bem que não poderia aconselhar Hinata de maneira oposta ao casamento. Como kunoichi, deveria saber disso. Mas como mulher, via Hinata sofrer.

Shino e Kiba também não aprovaram, principalmente o Inuzuka. Sua parceira não poderia casar-se com um cara que nem ao menos a cumprimentava. O Aburame era mais centrado. Tinha plena consciência de que a garota era obrigada a fazer o melhor por seu clã. Porém, vê-la machucada emocionalmente daquela forma, era torturante.

Mas ninguém sofria tanto quanto uma certa Haruno sentada ao lado de Naruto. As lágrimas brotavam e ela fazia uma força descomunal para não deixá-las rolarem por seu rosto. Era realmente péssimo ver o amor de sua vida casar-se com uma de suas melhores amigas. Não culpava Hinata, porém não a tratava como antes.

Para tal comemoração, o Kazekage fora convidado como um amigo, sendo acompanhado pelos irmãos.

- Existe alguém entre os presentes que conhece um motivo para essa união não acontecer? - outra pergunta angustiante.

- Além dos noivos...?! - sussurrou Chouji para Shikamaru e Ino.

Claro que se pudessem, todos os amigos do ''casal'' se levantariam e tratariam de acabar com aquela ''palhaçada''. Permaneceram quietos assim como os demais convidados, o que resultou em um aperto ainda mais forte no peito de Neji.

- Com o poder concebido por mim, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Senhor Uchiha, pode beijar a noiva...

A Hyuuga, agora Uchiha, sentiu as bochechas queimarem de tal forma que jurava estar vermelha da testa até o dedão do pé.

Sasuke mirou a atual esposa. Ela evitou encará-lo desde que aquela ''palhaçada'' iniciou-se.

- Hinata... - chamou num sussurro para que apenas ela o ouvisse.

A garota permaneceu imóvel.

- Ei, olha pra mim. - sussurrou novamente.

Trêmula, Hinata foi virando o rosto vagarosamente. Sasuke pôde contemplar aquelas duas maçãs totalmente maduras e vermelhas que reconheceu sendo as bochechas dela. Aproximou o rosto do dela e exitou ao sentir seu nariz a uns 2 centímetros do dela. Logo, deu um beijo no canto da boca da garota, que parou de sentir o sangue circular nas veias de suas pernas.

Tratou de recuperar-se do transe-quase-beijo. Ainda havia uma festa. Onde deveria atuar sua própria felicidade, e começou a acreditar nunca mais fosse encontrá-la novamente. Estava fazendo o certo para seu clã. Mas...

Estava fazendo o certo para seu coração?

Poderia Hinata amar Sasuke?

Poderia Sasuke amar Hinata?

Poderiam os dois fingirem um casamento enquanto viveriam uma vida de um casal feliz que não existe?!

O coração de Hinata parecia querer sair pela boca. Não sabia se chorava, se corria para longe. Não sabia o porquê disso tudo. Às vezes perguntava-se se todos os líderes e herdeiros de grandes clãs casavam-se sem amor e somente pelo ''bem'' do clã. Enquato ao bem emocional?! Enquanto ao amor e suas tradições conjugais?! O que houve com tudo isso?! Por mais que achassem sua opnião um sonho bobo de adolescente, a garota não os descartava de sua mente. Casamento ainda é casamento. Duas pessoas que vão, provavelmente, passar o RESTO da vida JUNTOS! JUNTOS! Como seria capaz de ser esposa - eu disse ESPOSA - de um garoto que sequer a nota?! Pra começo de conversa, Hinata não pretendia casar-se tão cedo. Era jovem demais para tal grandioso passo em sua vida, sua ainda curta vida...

Sasuke permaneceu indiferente a qualquer coisa. Aos parabéns de seus convidados, às brincadeiras de Naruto. Aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que planejara para seu futuro. Aliás! Casamento, definititvamente, NÃO estava em seus planos para o futuro. Casamento para Sasuke Uchiha era sinônimo de prisão. E ele, definitivamente, NÃO veio ao mundo para ficar PRESO. Como diria Naruto: É cedo demais para me ''amarrar''.

A festa foi um sucesso. As famílias fizeram questão de que tudo fosse preparado com o máximo capricho e luxo. Uchiha e Hyuuga, eram famílias famosas e horandas á muitos, muitos anos naquela vila.

Durante a festa, Shino e Kiba resolveram ficar ao lado de Hinata. Kiba fazia questão de soltar algumas besterias para fazê-la rir e não a deixar chorar. Tentativa um tanto certeira. A Hyuuga, agora Uchiha, ria, porém a tristeza tomava conta de suas pérolas novamente. Era de partir o coração. O enorme Akamaru pedia carinho, e gentilmente Hinata lhe dava.

- Não devia estar tão triste hoje. Afinal de contas é seu casamento. - tentou Kiba.

Hinata mirou os pés e respondeu timidamente:

- E-eu... Não estou triste...

- Não?! Então tá assim porque tá feliz?! Fala sério, Hina-chan. A gente sabe que tá sendo difícil. O problema é que você não fala. - Kiba dizia enquanto tentava encará-las nos olhos, porém a garota desviava olhando para os lados e para seu pés - Acha mesmo que a gente não te conhece bem?!

- N-não é isso, Kiba-kun...

- Hinata, - fora a vez de Shino pronunciar-se - por mais que você tente evitar desmonstrar sua infelicidade, nós já a notamos desde o dia em que nos contou que ia se casar. - cessou - Lembra? O Kiba quase infartou...

- E o que você queria?! - começou divertidamente sério - A gente cria uma amiga como uma bonequinha de porcelana pra um belo dia qualquer um vir e a tirar da gente assim?! - ele dizia - Assim não dá... - forjou um choro arrancado umas risadinhas de Hinata. - Isso é muito injusto... - continuou, agora forjando soluços chorosos a cada palavra.

Hinata parou de rir e voltou-se para os amigos com um pequeno sorriso riscado nos lábios:

- Eu... eu queria... eu queria agradecer... - começou tímida - Vocês são muito importantes pra mim... Não quero que depois de casada isso mudasse... E-eu... bom... - corou mirando os dedos indicadores com os quais brincava.

- Ah, Hina-chan! - O Inuzuka a abraça - A gente também ama você! É ou não é, Shino?!

O Aburame empurrou os óculos escuros e mirou o teto ao lado oposto aos amigos, corando:

- É... - sussurrou.

- Eu não ouvi, Shino! - reclamou Kiba.

- É... - sussurrou um pouco mais alto.

- Fala pra fora, homem! - exclamou Kiba dando-lhe um soco nas costas.

- É! Eu também! - exclamou vencido pelo cansaço.

Hinata ria divertida. Quando queriam, Kiba e Shino lhe proporcionavam boas risadas. E neste dia, em especial, ela precisava... e muito.

Do outro lado do grande pátio da mansão Hyuuga, o noivo e sua equipe conversavam:

- Ah, cara, você ganhou na loteria. A Hinata-chan é uma garota bem legal!

O Uchiha permaneceu indiferente. Como o Naruto conseguia achar pontos positivos em tudo?!

- Cala essa boca, Naruto! Não vê que a situação é séria demais pra suas asnerias?! - irritou-se Sakura.

Kakashi resolveu não se intrometer, muito menos repreender a aprendiz. Sabia muito bem o motivo pelo qual Naruto era o alvo de sua raiva.

- Não precisa dar patada, Sakura-chan... - reclamou Naruto tristonho.

- Então pensa antes de deixar qualquer coisa sair dessa sua boca incoveniente! - e saiu marchando para o outro lado do pátio com destino a Ino e Tenten.

Naruto ficou olhando o percuso da roséa boquiaberto. Realmente Sakura precisava de ajuda para acostumar-se com a idéia de que Sasuke agora era casado.

- Ela não precisava ser tão estúpida comigo...

- Ignore, Naruto. - Kakashi pousou a mão no ombro do loiro - Ela só precisa de um tempo...

- Um bom tempo... - completou o loiro.

Naruto passou a caminhar em passos vagarosos e tristes afastando-se do Hatake e do Uchiha.

- Eu só queria que seu casamento não fosse motivo para desentendimentos na equipe.

- Eles é que estão fazendo tempestade num copo d' água. Meu casamento não é motivo pra essa criancice da Sakura. - disse Sasuke friamente, como se Sakura fosse culpada por tudo.

Kakashi suspriou e disse:

- Você não entende mesmo, não é Sasuke?

O Uchiha mirou o sensei:

- Não entendo o quê?! A Sakura e o Naruto estão lidando pior com isso tudo do que eu que sou o noivo! Principalmente a Sakura. Se ela ainda não entendeu que não correspondo aos sentimentos dela, não posso fazer nada. - disse ainda mais frio.

- E não se importa nem um pouco, não é verdade? - perguntou Kakashi quase não acreditando.

- Quer a verdade?! Não morreira pelos sentimentos de ninguém... - e saiu em direção à entrada da mansão.

O sensei da equipe 7 não o culpava por toda aquela brutalidade e frieza. O garoto desconhecia o que um sentimento realmente forte faz.

Sasuke caminhou bufando e parou à entrada da mansão. Todo aquela alvoroço o pertubava. Parecia ofegar um pouco. Estava irritado... Seu pai, sua mãe e Hiashi esperavam sua compreensão e sua colaboração. Para Hinata, segundo os pais e o líder HYuuga, seria bem mais difícil. Era dever de Sasuke garantir que a esposa se acostumasse à vida de ''mulher casada à força''.

- Mas que droga... - rosnou ele - _''Por quê eu?! Cadê o Itachi quando se precisa dele?! À propósito... aonde este filho da mãe se meteu?! Já faz quase dois anos que não dá as caras. Será que tá preso em algum lugar? Se Kami-sama quiser, deve estar morto... '' _- refletiu.

Realmente. A tradição não dizia que o PRIMOGÊNITO deveria se ''prender'' a primogênita?! Nesse caso, era ITACHI que deveria estar se casando. NÃO ele! Mas como todo aventureiro egosíta, o Uchiha mais velho saíra em missão. E não voltou. Quase dois anos. Mikoto se desesperou, mas acostumou-se com aidéia de que seu filho apenas queria um tempo para si mesmo. Mas Fugaku se irritava a cada vez que se lembrava do filho. Por culpa dele os planos tiveram de mudar. Com a ausência de Itachi, Sasuke teria de se casar com a filha dos Hyuuga. E se casou...

- Aquele maldito... Ele me paga por isso!

- Pelo visto o seu irmão tá ferrado com você...

Sasuke reconheceu a voz e virou-se:

- Pode ter certeza. - era quem achou que era desde o início - Hyuuga...

- Pra quem se casou com uma garota tão incrível como minha prima, você está muito estressadinho. - disse - Uchiha... - finalizou Neji saindo das sombras.

- O problema não é bem com a tua prima, Hyuuga. Eu é que não queria me amarrar. - algo veio à cabeça de Sasuke que pareceu lhe dar uma pontada para voltar à vida - E por quê tá se metendo?! Nada disso é da sua conta!

Sasuke começou a caminhar para adentrar a festa novamente.

- Ah, pode ter certeza de que é da minha conta sim! Do momento em que Hinata-sama se mete com pessoas como você, devo me meter.

- Que tocante... tá tentando proteger a priminha, é? Isso é deprimente. - logo, uma vontade irresistível de alfinetar Neji tomou conta dele - Lamento te informar que estando casada comigo, de agora em diante Hinata não precisa mais dos seus ''serviçinhos'' de protetor... Está dispensado... Hyuuga. - virou-se novamente direcionando-se ao centro do pátio, mas fora parado por Neji que o virou para si e o pegou pelo colarinho com toda força.

- Olha aqui, Uchiha! - a sorte dele era que de onde estavam, ninguém podia vê-los - Não vou permitir que a minha prima se torne um brinquedo pra você, tá ouvindo?! Ela não merece essa vida miserável que o pai dela a obrigou a viver de agora em diante, ao seu lado! Fique certo de uma só uma coisa: Com ela... ninguém brinca. Eu não vou deixar ela sofrer por SUA causa...

Sasuke riu diabolicamente, ainda sendo segurado rigidamente pelo colarinho:

- E toda essa cena é inveja ou ciúme? Eu sei que você sempre foi afim da tua priminha... E não consegue vê-la casada com outro! Muito menos se esse outro for EU!

Neji sentiu o sangue subir extremamente quente por sua cabeça.

- Não me interessa o que você pensa, Uchiha!

O jovem gênio Hyuuga preparou o punho para um encontro certeiro com o nariz de Sasuke, quando Neji sente pequenas mãos segurando seu braço e seu cotovelo:

- Não, nii-san!

- Não se meta, Hinata-sama...

- Por favor, solta ele! Neji-nii-san... solte-o... por favor... - Hinata ainda segurava o braço do primo com certa força, mas nada comparada à força de Neji - N-não faça isso... Meu pai ficará irritado... por favor, nii-san...

Um silêncio pairou por alguns segundos entre os três jovens.

Antedendo ao pedido da garota, Neji o soltou bruscamente enquanto trocava olhares assassinos com Sasuke.

- Venha, Hinata-sama... - disse pegando a mão da prima e a levando para dentro da mansão novamente.

Hinata seguiu o primo em silêncio e mirou Sasuke, que por sua vez a mirava indiferente.

Neji guiou Hinata até o inteiror da mansão Hyuuga. Caminharam até chegarem a uma sala no fundo da grande casa. Adentraram-na e Neji fechou a porta.

- Hinata-sama, eu... eu...

A garota permaneceu quieta. Entendia a aflição por parte do primo.

- Perdi a cabeça, me perdoe...

- Eu... eu entendo, Neji-nii-san... Creio estar tão incomodado quanto os outros... - virou-se de costas para o primo e mirou Sasuke, que adentrava o pátio novamente, pela janela - T-tanto quanto Sasuke-san... - baixou o olhar num suspiro pesado.

- Incomodado?! Estou revoltado, Hinata-sama! Não entende que está casada com ele!? Como consegue ficar tão calma?! - alterou-se Neji.

A garota soluçou tentando evitar as lágrimas, e Neji ouviu:

- Me... me perdoe, Hinata-sama... - disse aproximando-se e sentindo-se um monstro por extravazar sua raiva em Hinata - Não foi minha... me perdoe...

Neji tocou ambos os ombros da prima com ambas as mãos, os cobrindo. Ao sentir seu toque, a garota sentiu um arrepio e corou:

- N-nii-san...? - perguntou num fino de voz.

- Hinata-sama... - a boca de Neji estava a uns 3 centímetros da orelha da garota, que sentiu sua espinha gelar do começo ao fim ao ouvir aquela voz sedutora.

Começou a ofegar um pouco. Sentiu então sua orelha ser mordida levemente.

- O... o que está fazendo...? - perguntou a garota num sussurro como se buscasse forças escondidas para resistir ao charme do primo.

- Hinata-sama... - sussurrou ele novamente.

- Não... eu... não posso! - virou-se rapidamente mas sem sucesso, pois Neji a segurou firmente pelos braços - N-não... - a garota corava ainda mais ao sentir a respiração dele.

- Não fuja de mim... - ele disse com os lábios perigosamente próximos aos dela. Neji parecia desejá-los com todas as forças.

- N-não... posso...

- Shh... - Neji pousou seu dedo indicador nos lábios da garota.

- P-pare... por favor... Sasuke-san é meu... - Hinata não teve forças para pronunciar ''marido'' ao sentir os lábios quentes de Neji beijarem seu pescoço carinhosamente.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o prazer do momento. Queria correr para longe de Neji, porém seu corpo não respondia... não obedecia. Por mais que seus pensamentos tinham a idéia fixa de respeitar Sasuke, Hinata não poderia resistir...

Neji, por sua vez, sentiu-se no controle. Finalmente poderia expressar todo o amor que guardara por tanto tempo. Queria amá-la sem culpa. Não queria lembrar-se de que sua amada Hinata estava agora casada... Seu desejo era amá-la... Somente isso. Amá-la...

O Hyuuga subiu os beijos até a orelha da garota, onde sussurrou carinhosamente e ao mesmo tempo, num tom sedutor e paralisante:

- Eu te amo...

Ao ouvir essa palavras e sentir o seu poder sobre si, Hinata estremeceu. Suas pernas bambearam um pouco e Neji a segurou firmente. Não perdeu tempo. Logo os lábios de Neji rosçaram ardentemente nos de Hinata. Esse simples rosçar de lábios foi o suficiente para ambos perderem a cabeça e beijarem-se ardentemente. O gênio tocava a cintura fina da garota com vontade, enquanto Hinata arranhava as costas dele por cima da camisa dele. Após um longo e intenso beijo, ambos cessaram e tomaram folêgo, ofegaram intensamente. Como se aquele beijo lhes tivesse tomado totalmente o ar de seus pulmões.

- N-neji-nii-san... me... solte...

- Não posso mais viver sem você... - disse num sussurro tão ofegante quanto ela - Não me impessa de te amar...

Antes que Hinata retrucasse, Neji beijou o queixo da menina, que mordeu o próprio lábio inferior na tentativa de não gemer para que o primo não pensasse que a mesma queria continuar com aquela ''loucura''.

- N-não... não podemos, nii-san... - dizia a garota se contorcendo levemente para livrar-se dos braços fortes de Neji - I-isso é loucura... não é certo...

- Você me deixa assim. - sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata enquanto enfiava a mão dentro do kimono da mesma, tocando apenas o colo e o pescoço a prima.

Hinata contorceu-se um pouco mais sentindo as mãos dele a tocarem. Soltou um gemido abafado sem querer. Não pôde reisitir a um gemido. Neji tinha mesmo o poder de sedução masculina, e Hinata poderia afirmar isso com toda a sinceridade e certeza.

A garota continou a arranhar as costas do primo. Estava corada, porém sentia sensações que seu inocente, porém belo, corpo jamais sentira antes. Não queria que ele parasse, mas não podia deixar de pensar que sendo uma mulher casada, deveria ser fiel...

- Por favor, nii-san... Não... - suas pequenas mãos tocaram o peito de Neji e tentava empurrá-lo - Não posso! - ao liberta-se do abraço forte do primo com um empurrão, a garota afastou-se.

Neji ficou sem entender. Sabia que ela estava gostando.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele.

Hinata ofegou um pouco antes de antes de responder:

- M-me... perdoe, Neji-nii-san... mas não posso...

- Por quê não?!

- Sasuke-san...

- Por causa DELE?! Não quer ser MINHA por causa DELE?! - exclamou incrédulo.

- Ele não merece que eu o traia no dia do nosso casamento.

Neji virou-se de costas.

- Por mais que estejamos sendo forçados a nos casar... não posso ser infiel. Foi um juramento que fiz, nii-san... Não posso rompê-lo desta forma... Não posso... - tentava fazê-lo entender, estava atrás dele.

O Hyuuga virou-se para mirá-la nos olhos. Viu que a prima tinha lágrimas brotando nos olhos.

- Há apenas uma pessoa que deve pedir perdão aqui, Hinata-sama. Esse alguém sou eu. - disse Neji friamente, enquanto Hinata deixava rolar a primeira lágrima - Eu fui um tolo ao pensar que me amava... - e virou-se de costas começando a caminhar para a porta.

- Nii-san! - a garota tentou chamar sua atenção - Não encare assim... Não foi isso que quis dizer. Você sabe que não posso fazer isso. Estou casada agora, preciso cumprir meus deveres como esposa apesar de não querer... - tentava explicar desesperadamente enquanto Neji andava até a porta e parou ao chegar na mesma.

Agora, algumas lágrimas da garota começavam a rolar contra a vontade da mesma. Não queria que Neji se culpasse por seus sentimentos para com ela. Sabia o quanto doía não ser correspondido por quem se ama.

- Por favor, compreenda... Não faço porque quero... Faço porque sou obrigada... - disse pausadamente enquanto sua voz ganhava um tom cada vez mais choroso.

- Se foi destinada a viver na infelicidade ao lado dele, - começou friamente sem encará-la - pelo que vejo não serei eu que a tirarei dela... - finalizou a mirando com um olhar misto de raiva e tristeza e saiu porta a fora.

Hinata sentiu o mundo desabar sobre sua cabeça. Ao mesmo som da porta se fechando, seu corpo inclinou-se para frente como se ela perdesse a estabilidade, soltando um suspiro pesado e choroso. Como se não aguentasse manter-se ereta. Pôz-se a chorar descontroladamente. Sentindo o corpo pesar, seus joelhos desabram a jogando no chão. De joelhos, a garota deslizou os dedos em seu cabelo levando sua franja para trás.

- Por quê...? - soluçou - POR QUÊ?!

E permaneceu chorando e se culpando pela dor de Neji.

A garota encolheu-se num canto da sala, perto da janela. Sentou-se no chão encostada na parede e com o rosto encondido sobre os joelhos, e abraçada as pernas dobradas. Soluçava sem parar...

Permaneceu nesta posição por um tempo que ela mesma nem percebeu. Até que sentiu uma coisa gelada em sua mão, e reconhecera aquela lambida...

Suspendeu a cabeça para constatar que era Akamaru, acompanhado por seu dono e pelo jovem Aburame. Os dois a miraram, Kiba com o olhar piedoso e o olhar de Shino ainda estava escondido por trás dos óculos escuros.

- Por quê tive de nascer neste clã...? Por quê eu tive de ser a herdeira dessa droga?! Por quê?! - desabafou chorando ainda mais. - POR QUÊ!?

Kiba agachou-se e abraçou Hinata:

- Calminha, Hina-chan...

- Às vezes somos obrigados a fazer coisas que não queremos... - filosofou Shino agachando-se também, em frente aos amigos abraçados - Mas no final, tudo fica bem.

As palavras do parceiro fizeram as lágrimas de Hinata rolarem amargamente em seu rosto. O Aburame, vendo o quão machucada estava a amiga, esqueceu-se de toda a frieza de seu coração e a abraçou também.

- Não precisa guardar sua dor... - disse Shino.

- Sabe muito bem que com a gente você pode contar... - completou Kiba.

- Sempre. - finalizou o Aburame buscando o olhar de Hyuuga segurando o queixo dela para que a mesma o encarasse.

- Obrigada! - desmanchou-se em lágrimas novamente entregando-se novamente ao abraço dos amigos. - N-não sei... o que seria de mim... sem vocês...!

Minutos se passaram e a equipe 8 permaneceu ali. Shino e Kiba dando apoio à Hinata. Toda a dor que a garota sentia tornou-se, de certo modo, mais suportável. Por mais que seus companheiros estivessem ali para a amparar, seus problemas não iriam sumir e muito menos sua responsabilidade como herdeira iria diminuir.

- Vem... - disse Shino levantando-se - Tá na hora de sairmos daqui...

- É verdade. Devem estar pirados atrás da gente! - sorriu Kiba levantando-se também.

Hinata soltou um gemido choroso e disse:

- N-não... - disse abrançando-se às pernas novamente - Quero ficar aqui... - encolheu-se.

- Ah, nada disso, Hina-chan! - começou Kiba pegando um braço da amiga - A senhorita vai pro banheiro, lavar esse rostinho lindo, curtir sua festa de casamento e abrir um de seus sorrisos lindos!

- Não... - resmungou ela.

- Deixa de ser mimada... - riu o Inuzuka a tirando do chão e sustentando o ventre da Hyuuga em um dos ombros, enquanto ouvia-se os gritinhos da garota.

- Me solte, Kiba-kun! - ria Hinata enquanto Akamaru latia divertido.

- Solta ela, Kiba. Se deixá-la cair te dou um cascudo. - disse Shino.

Hinata riu um pouco. O plano de Kiba deu certo!

O garoto-cão a pôz no chão. A encarou durantes uns segundos até que a mesma riscou um doce sorriso:

- Obrigada... Os dois...

- Au!

- Obrigada, voce também Akamaru!

Hinata fez um carinho na enorme orelha do cachorro.

- Vamos. - disse a garota começando a caminhar em direção à porta.

- Isso! Essa é a nossa Hina-chan! - comemorou o Inuzuka seguido por Akamaru.

E o trio retornou ao pátio. Muitos perguntaram onde haviam se metido. Passaram quase uma hora sumidos. Mas nada disso importava. Não no momento. O importante, para Kiba e Shino, era que Hinata estava mais tranquila. Isso os aliviava. Temporariamente...

A festa foi inesquecível. Mikoto recebia inúmeros elogios durante toda a comemoração. A Uchiha fazia gosto do casamento de seu ''bebê'' caçula. Achava Hinata uma boa moça, porém tinha conciência de que amor ainda não existia naquela união. Mas tinha esperança de que pelo menos um sentimento de amizade brotasse entre os dois.

A Uchiha mirou seu filho e a esposa conversando com os amigos. Um pensamento tomou sua mente quando os viu corados ao se esbarrarem e se encararem:

_- ''Tempo ao tempo...'' _- pensou e riscou um doce sorriso.

Logo, o final da festa chegou. A hora mais temida por Hinata. A noite queria transformar-se em uma quase madrugada quando os convidados se despediam e desejavam seus últimos parabéns ao casal.

O pátio foi se esvaziando. Restavam apenas os integrantes das equipes de Sasuke, de Hinata, de Neji e de Ino. Naturalmente, queriam ser os últimos para dar um certo apoio moral.

Temari, Tenten e Ino arrastaram Hinata para um canto, sendo seguidas por Sakura com uma cara para pouquíssimos amigos. Enquanto isso, os garotos amontoaram-se perto de Sasuke, com execeção de Neji, que havia adentrado o interior da mansão a um bom tempo.

- Tá chegando a hora, Hina-chan... - começou Ino.

- Ho-hora...? - disse inocentemente - Hora de quê?

- Ah, vai me dizer que se esqueceu do que acontece depois da festa casamento, Hinata... - dizia Tenten com as mãos na cintura.

- D-depois... da f-festa?

- Pelo amor de Deus, como alguém pode ser tão inoscente assim?! - riu Teamri - Hinata-chan, depois da festa de casamento, vem... aquelas coisas... - piscou para a amiga.

Hinata sentiu o rosto queimar...

- C-coisas? Que... coisas...? - corava violentamente ao pensar a que ''coisas'' Temari poderia estar se referindo.

Sakura bufou raivosamente, chegando a tonalizar seus rosto claro num vermelho. Será possível que Hinata é tão ingênua assim?!

Enquanto isso, na rodinha masculina...

- Cara! Tá quase na hora! - animou-se Naruto.

- Pirou? Quase na hora de quê?! - perguntou Kiba.

- Cala essa boca, Naruto! - exclamou Shino já entendendo o que o loiro queria dizer - Não fala besteira!

- Ora essa, por quê você ficou todo alterado? - perguntou Kankurou - O Naruto não disse nada de anormal...

Sasuke permaneceu quieto. Já sabia do que se tratava a conversa e não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir os ''comentários'' maldosos dos amigos.

- Kiba, seu idiota, você ainda não entendeu?! - Shino estava visivelmente alterado.

- Claro que já! - respondeu após finalmente entender.

- Isso é perda de tempo... - resmungou Gaara - O Sasuke não vai falar nada do pretende fazer e além disso, se ele disser alguma coisa sairá daqui morto pelo Kiba e pelo Shino.

- Seja lá o que pretende fazer, - começou Lee - pense que a Hinata é uma garota especial e não uma garota qualquer, Sasuke.

- Hun, - fez o Uchiha cruzando os braços na frente do peito - as MINHAS intimidades com a MINHA esposa não é da conta de vocês!

Enquanto isso, na rodinha feminina...

- I-i-i-intimidade...? - a palavra parecia não conseguir soar da boca da Hyuuga, suas bochechas pareciam ser assadas.

- Exatamente, minha amiga... - afirmou Tenten.

- E sabe que isso é sinônimo de... - começou Ino.

Enquanto isso, na rodinha masculina:

- É a noite de núpcias de vocês... - começou Chouji.

- Não farão... nada?! - interessou-se Naruto.

- Ei! - berrou Kiba - A Hina-chan não vai ter noite de núpcias com ninguém!

- Fala baixo, Kiba! - exclamou o Aburame - Quer que a Hinata dê um troço?!

- Ei, vocês dois, - começou Shikamaru - tá certo que é muito porblématico ver a bonequinha de vocês casar e ter sua noite de núpcias com um sujeito como o Sasuke, mas calminha aí. Um dia isso ia acabar acontecedno, não ia? Então por quê complicar ainda mais essa situação...? - reclamou o Nara, para depois bocejar.

- Fecha a matraca, Shikamaru! - exclamou Kiba seguido de um latido de Akamaru.

- Isso é realmente MUITO problemático... - reclamou novamente com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para o nada.

O Inuzuka o fuzilou com os olhos, sendo totalmente ignorado pelo Nara, que continuava a contemplar o nada...

- Seja lá o que for! - pronunciou-se o Aburame - A Hinata ainda não tá pronta pra uma...

Enquanto isso, na rodinha feminina...

- L-lua... de Mel... - foi a úlitma coisa que Hinata gaguejou antes de ouvir os gritos histéricos das amigas chamarem por seu nome.

- Hinata-chan!

O corpo da garota ficou todo mole e sua visão turva até que tudo escureceu...

- Ai meu Deus! - exclamou Sakura - Hinata-chan!

Os gritos desesperados chamaram a atenção dos meninos:

- HINA-CHAN! - berrou Kiba, que assim como os outros, correu até lá.

A garota Hyuuga teve o corpo sustentado por Kiba, que dava leves tapas em suas bochechas violentamente coradas. Não se sabia se estavam assim pela vergonha ou pelos tapinhas de Kiba.

- Hina-chan? Hina-chan, acorda!

- O que houve aqui? - perguntou Sasuke às meninas, fazendo com que Sakura se assustasse e largasse Hinata caída nos braços de Kiba.

Uma entreolhou a outra, caladas.

- Falem! - forçou Lee.

- Foram elas! - exclamou Sakura dando um passo para trás e apontado as amigas.

- Valeu, Sakura-chan... - rosnou Tenten.

- O que fizeram? - perguntou Chouji.

- Bom, é que... - Temari começou a explicar quando ouviram um gemido.

- Hina-chan! - sorriu o Inuzuka

A Hyuuga foi despertando aos poucos. Sua primeira imagem foi meio estranha, como se uma criança de poucos anos tivesse feito um desenho, ou quase... Quando tudo começou a ficar mais nítido, a garota reconheu o atual marido e corou violentamente ao lembrar-se da conversa com as amigas.

- Hina-chan! Você tá legal?

- E-estou sim, Kiba-kun... - gaguejou visivelmente envergonhada.

- Por que desmaiou? - perguntou Shino também interessado. Todas as vezes que Hinata desmaiva, Kiba e Shino estavam ao seu lado, ou melhor, atrás dela, para evitar sua queda.

Hinata mirou as amigas que prendiam o riso tentando, inultimente, ser discretas. Percebendo que as outras se divertiam de certo modo com o silêncio da Hyuuga, Sasuke tratou de indagar seriamente:

- Vai falar ou não?

- B-b-bom... é que nós só estavámos...

- Oh, vocês estão aí!

- Mãe? - Sasuke arqueou uma sombrancelha ao ver a mãe aproximar-se toda animada.

- Graças à Kami-sama... - sussurraram as meninas.

- Querido, procurei Hinata e você por toda parte.

- Pra quê? - perguntou o Uchiha mais novo visilvemente irritado por conta dos risinhos debochados dos amigos depois que sua mãe deixou escapar NA FRENTE DELES um ''querido''.

- Ora porquê, Sasuke! Hora de você e Hinata se reitararem... - finalizou a Uchiha com um sorriso riscado.

- Mãe! - exclamou Sasuke corado.

Enquanto os outros riam disfarçadamente, Kiba e Shino sentiam o sangue ferver em suas veias. Se Neji estivesse ali, provavelmente já teria xingado algo e socaria todos os engraçadinhos que riam em uma situação tão séria! Mas... como não tinha Neji, tinha Kiba e Shino mesmo, e estes não permitiriam que Hinata se retirasse com Sasuke!

Mikoto havia deixado os jovens para se despedirem. Kiba pronunciuou-se visivelmente alterado:

- HINA-CHAN NÃO VAI SE RETIRAR COM VOCÊ!

Sasuke não pôde evitar um sorriso riscado ao ouvir Hinata repreender o amigo.

- Kiba, seu burro, pode parar com suas ceninhas de ciúme! - começou Naruto em defesa aos deveres de esposas para com seus maridos, resumindo, em defesa ao amigo - A Hinata-chan é do Sasuke agora. Nem o Shino, muito menos você, podem fazer algo pra atrapalhar os dois, tô certo!

- Não se mete, seu otário! - exclamou o Inuzuka.

- De que você me chamou?! - berrou Naruto encarando Kiba de um jeito tão assassino quanto o próprio Inuzuka.

- Quer que eu repita?! OTÁRIO!

- Ora, seu...!

- Naruto-kun! - ouviu-se a voz de Hinata - Não brigue com o Kiba-kun. Ele não disse por mal. - disse a Hyuuga tentando desfazer o clima de guerra entre os dois - Não é mesmo, Kiba-kun? - finalizou mirando o Inuzuka de modo suplicante.

Kiba fitou a amiga. Realmente seu olhar possuía o poder de apaziguar qualquer situação.

- Olha aqui, Naruto, eu só não te sufoco até a morte porque...

- Hinata! - Kiba foi interrompido pela voz severa de Hiashi chamando por sua filha.

- P-pai? - gaguejou a Hyuuga nervosa com a presença do pai perto de seus amigos.

- O que você e Sasuke ainda fazem aqui? - começou sério - Sua mãe já não os chamou uma vez? - direcionou-se a Sasuke agora.

- Sim, senhor. - respondeu Sasuke tão sério quanto o líder Hyuuga.

- E o que esperam para obdecê-la?

- É que... - Hinata cessou sua explicação no momento em que recebeu um olhar gélido do pai - E-estamos nos d-despendindo d-dos nossos amigos, p-pai... - explicou de cabeça baixa temendo olhar o pai nos olhos.

- Não vamos demorar, Hiashi-san. - disse Sasuke ficando ao lado de Hinata, que permaneceu de cabeça baixa.

- Está bem... - Hiashi vira-se de costas para seguir em direção à mansão - Mas não demorem... - finalizou já caminhando.

- Sim, senhor. - disse o casal ao mesmo tempo.

Ao certificar-se de que o pai havia adentrado a mansão, Hinata virou-se para os amigos juntamente com Sasuke:

- Acho... acho melhor irem agora... - disse a garota um pouco sentida por ter que ''dispensar'' os amigos.

- Tudo bem. - começou Shino indo em direção a Hinata - Não queremos que seu pai se zangue com você por nossa causa. - finalizou ao lado da garota.

- Então até logo, pessoal... - despediu-se Hinata.

- Até. - disseram os outros.

- Hinata, qualquer coisa...

- Pera aí! - Shino fora interrompido por Kiba quase arrancado os próprios cabelos - Vamos deixar a Hinata-chan sozinha com ELE?! - indagou em um quase berro apontando Sasuke.

- Eu não vou mordê-la, Inuzuka! - exclamou Sasuke em sua defesa - Só se ela pedir, não é querida...? - finalizou o Uchiha enlançando os braços na cintura da esposa.

Hinata não poderia reagir de outra forma a não ser duas bochechas extremamente avermelhadas e duas pérolas arregaladas.

- Ora, seu... - rosnou Kiba juntamente com os rosnados do enorme Akamaru.

- Kiba-kun! - exclamou Hinata libertando-se dos braços fortes e musculosos do marido e indo impedir o garoto cão de socar Sasuke - Não faça isso, sem brigas, lembra-se? - dizia ela com as mãos sobre o peito de Kiba tentando fazê-lo parar de andar.

- Tá com ciuminho, é Inuzuka? - riu Sasuke.

- Sasuke-san! - reemprendeu Hinata ainda segurando Kiba que deu um passou sendo, de certo modo, parado pela amiga que fazia força para não deixá-lo avançar.

- Me solta, Hinata-chan, que eu vou ensinar esse otário a te respeitar!

- Não, Kiba-kun! Por favor, não faça isso. Ele não me faltou com o respeito. Ele estava só brincando, não é mesmo Sasuke-san?! - Hinata mirou o marido que riscou um sorriso vencedor nos lábios.

- Não... Não estava brincando não, meu docinho... - disse Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso - Seus parceiros devem acostumar-se com a idéia de que a bonequinha deles agora é MINHA.

Hinata continuava a segurar Kiba, que rosnou e tentou novamente avançar em Sasuke. Enquanto os outros divertiam-se. Estava na cara que Sasuke queria apenas provocar Kiba e Shino, surtindo um efeito mais violento em Kiba, obviamente.

- Seu pervertido! - exclamou o Inuzuka.

- Kiba! Pára de gritar. Senão o pai da Hinata vai vir aqui conferir o que está havendo. - disse o Aburame sério.

- E quem vai se dar mal é a Hinata-chan. - concluiu Temari.

O Inuzuka rosnou um pouco mais e logo cedeu. Hinata aliviou-se por um momento. Kiba era forte mesmo...

Enquanto Kiba fuzilava o Uchiha com os olhos, este lhe retornava um sorriso riscado vitorioso nos lábios. Até que este casamento não seria assim tão ruim. Provocar ciúmes nos parceiros de sua esposa era muito divertido, pensava malicioso.

- Vamos indo agora. - chamou Sakura - Até mais, Hina-chan - e abraçou a amiga como as outras meninas.

Em seu bolinho de amigas abraçadas, Hinata aproveitou para dizer uma coisa a elas para que os meninos, principalmente Sasuke, não ouvissem:

- Obrigada por tudo, meninas. - sussurrou chorosa - Não sei o que faria sem vocês aqui...

- Que isso... - começou Tenten.

- Amigas são pra essas coisas! - diz Ino.

- E pra outras coisitas mais... - piscou Temari, arrancando sorrisos das outras.

- E... Sakura-chan, eu...

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Hina-chan... - a roséa mirou a amiga - Tá tudo bem. - sorriu.

Separam-se enquanto ouviam Shikamaru reclamar:

- Melhor irmos antes que essas problemáticas abram um berreiro...

- Cala a boca, Shika! - disse a Yamanaka lhe dando um soquinho no braço forte e musculoso do amigo.

Antes que os jovens dessem o primerio passo, Kiba excalmou:

- Shino! Vamos deixá-la com ELE mesmo?!

- Ora, Kiba, - começou a Haruno - Sasuke-kun não vai fazer nada demais com ela. Por Deus, Kiba. São casados!

- Mesmo assim! - o Inuzuka fez um bico, logo mirou o amigo - Diz alguma, Shino! Shino? SHINO!

- Relaxa, Kiba. - começou ele - Tive uma idéia... - finalizou ainda mirando Akamaru.

- Ahh... - sorriu malicioso o Inuzuka entendo de primeira, também mirando seu cão - Saquei...

* * *

**_E aew, pessoal?!_**

**_Tah aew mais uma fic!_**

**_Deixem uma review pra mim, ok?! ;D_**

**_Espero, de coração, que gostem, pq eu escrevo com o maior carinho, viu?!_**

**_Beijok! _**


	2. Núpcias?

Sina Apaixonante

Capítulo 2 - Núpcias?!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke caminhou até a cama trajando apenas a parte de baixo de seu pijama, uma calça azul.

O quarto do casal era grande. A porta do banheiro ficava em frente a cama de casal. Tudo muito luxoso.

O Uchiha sentou-se na cama e bufou pesadamente. Sua anteção fora chamada pelo ruído da maçaneta da porta do banheiro. Ao ser aberta, a porta revelou sua esposa. Camisola azul bebê! Hinata trajava uma camisola acima dos joelhos, levemente decotada, azul bebê?! O Uchiha a fitou de baixo a cima com os orbes levemente arregalados. Que corpo lindo, pensou. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, Sasuke levantou-se indo em direção à Hinata, que já estava corada desde a hora em que saiu do banheiro.

Sasuke aproximou-se e levantou sua mão em direção ao belo rosto da esposa, quando...

- AU!

Sasuke fechou os olhos tentando resisitir a um desejo furioso de surrar a primeira coisa a sua frente, no caso a esposa. Ouviu os rosnados daquela coisa enorme e peluda.

- Argh... - rosnou também virando-se de costas para a esposa - Cala a boca! - exclamou lançando um olhar assassino ao enorme cão.

- Akamaru... - começou a garota indo em direção ao cão - Shhh... quietinho. - finalizou afagando-lhe as enormes orelhas enquanto o cachorro ainda rosnava para Sasuke.

- Se não o calar, eu calo. - ameaçou o Uchiha irritado.

Hinata segurou a cabeça de Akamaru e o fez olhar em seus olhos:

- Shh... calminha. Tá tudo bem... Que que foi? Tá com fome, é? Hum?

- Se ele responder, saio correndo. - ironizou Sasuke recebendo um olhar desaprovador da garota que ainda segurava a cabeça de Akamaru.

O cão foi cessando os rosnados e os subtitiu por uns gemidos devido ao carinho de Hinata:

- Isso. Bom garoto... - sorriu a Hyuuga.

O Uchiha a observava. Até com o cachorro era doce e meiga.

Hinata riscou um sorriso ao ter certeza de que Akamaru havia se acalmado. Levantou-se e caminhou até banheiro novamente. Lavou as mãos e voltou para o quarto. Caminhou corada até a cama e sentou-se na mesma, ao lado direito. Sasuke sentou-se na cama também e logo deitou-se.

- Não acredito que você me convenceu a deixar essa coisa dormir aqui... - reclamou.

- Foi apenas para Shino-kun e Kiba-kun sentirem-se mais seguros. - começou timidamente pensando muito antes de dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse, de alguma forma, magoar ou ofender o marido - Não me entenda mal, S-sasuke-san...

Sasuke sorriu de lado e respondeu:

- Relaxa, - disse já com os braços dobrados atrás da cabeça - eles estão com ciúme de você comigo. Principalmente o Kiba...

- Não devia brincar assim com o Kiba-kun. Ele é um pouco nervoso... - disse a garota deitando-se também.

- Um pouco? - sorriu divertido - Quando o assunto é você, ele vira um bicho. O Shino também, mas ele é mais esperto e genioso. - finalizou sentando-se novamente para dar uma olhada em Akamaru deitado, que rosnou ao vê-lo.

Sasuke apenas lhe respondeu com um olhar raivoso. Logo, direcionou seu olhar para Hinata. Sua surpresa foi que estava praticamente em cima dela. Hinata estava deitada e incrivelmente corada ao notar que Sasuke aproximava seu rosto vagarosamente. Ela entreabriu a boca um pouco. O Uchiha parecia não possuir auto-controle naquele momento, mas pouco importava. Iria beijá-la...

- AU!

Sasuke sentou-se rapidamente em seu lado da cama com o susto. Akamaru levantou-se e rosnava nervosamente:

- Akamaru! Quietinho... Deita! Fica! Isso... bom menino... - finalizou a Hyuuga fazendo carinho no cão ainda deitada, de bruços.

O Uchiha fez um bico e deitou-se de costas para Hinata:

- Hora de dormir... Boa noite, Akamaru... - desejou a garota deitando-se e vendo o cão deitar-se também, recebendo como resposta um gemido - B-boa noite... Sasuke-san... - finalizou deitando-se de frente para as costas do rapaz.

- Boa noite... - desejou simplesmente.

Timidamente, a garota riscou um sorriso doce e fechou os olhos. Logo adormeceu, assim como Sasuke.

O casal já dormia a um tempo. Ambos num sono profundo, ambos viajando em seus sonhos...

* * *

- S-sasuke-san... Acorde, Sasuke-san...

- Hum... - resmungou sonolento - Hinata? O que você... - o Uchiha não pôde completar sua pergunta quando notou que a esposa começava a deitar seu belo corpo em cima do corpo do marido - O... o que está fazendo, Hinata?

A garota não respondeu. Apenas rosçou os lábios nos de Sasuke. Este toque o fez entreabrir a boca, como se aquele simples toque fizesse seu corpo incediar-se. O Uchiha segurou-a pelo rosto a trazendo para um beijo. Ao beijá-la, sentiu o corpo da garota desmontar sobre o seu. Hinata perdera toltamente a sustância de seu corpo. Enquanto a Hyuuga sentia seu corpo colado ao do marido, as mãos de Sasuke passeavam pela fina cintura e as delicadas costas de Hinata suavemente a fazendo soltar alguns gemidos em meio ao beijo. Quando Hinata desceu o beijo até o queixo de Sasuke, este não perdeu tempo e num movimento rápido, ficou por cima da esposa. Agora, ele beijava incessantemente o pescoço de Hinata, que gemia baixo no ouvido de Sasuke, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas costas dele, ora as arranhando.

Sasuke podia sentir as pernas de Hinata rosçarem nas dele. Quando o Uchiha enfiou a mão por dentro da camisola da garota, subindo por suas pernas de pele macia, ouviu algo estranho:

- Hinata... você... uivou?

- Auuu...

* * *

Sasuke sentou-se rapidamente na cama. Olhou para os lados. Viu Hinata acordando vagarosamente. Olhou para o chão do lado de Hinata. Lá estava aquele maldito cão a uivar como um lobo solitário.

- Urgh... - rosnou - O que essa coisa tem agora?!

- Hum...Sasuke-san...? O que foi? - perguntou a Hyuuga um pouco confusa.

- Esse... - Sasuke segurou um baita palavrão - Esse... cachorro! Tá uivando! São 3 da manhã! Faz ele párar, senão o ponho pra dormir lá fora!

Hinata levantou-se rapidamente e ficou ao lado de Akamaru, que estava sentando choramingando:

- Ohh... o que foi, Akamaru? - perguntou afagando-lhe as enormes orelhas - Você quer fazer aquilo? - sussurrou corada para que Sasuke não ouvisse, mas ele ouviu - Hum...? Tá com saudade do Kiba-kun? É isso não, é? Ohh, coitadinho...

A garota vira o rosto para Sasuke enquanto segurava a cabeça do cão contra o peito o acariciando:

- Está sentindo falta do Kiba-kun...

- Comovente... - ironizou irritado.

- Sasuke-san!

- O quê?! Eu não vou levá-lo em plena 3 da madrugada pro Kiba só porque ele está com saudades do dono dele!

Após reclamar, Sasuke deitou-se novamente. Hinata não sabia o que fazer, então uma idéia lhe veio a mente. Respirou fundo e o chamou suavemente:

- Sasuke-san...

- Hum...? - resmungou ele.

- Ele não vai párar se eu não ficar com ele...

- E o que você quer que eu... - o Uchiha arregalou os olhos e virou-se para a esposa - Ah, não... Você não quer que... Não! Você não vai fazer isso, Hinata. Eu a proíbo!

* * *

**_Geeenteee!!_**

**_Mais um capítulo feito com todo o meu carinho!_**

**_Só pra vcs! D_**

**_Deixeeem revieeew! Senão não vale... rsrsrs_**

**_Beijok!_**


	3. Relaxa! É só o primeiro dia

**_Só uma sugestão antes de lerem, pessoal! Escrevi este capítulo ouvindo algumas músicas:_**

**_Sasuke/Hinata:_**

**_Ice Box - Omarion Feat. Usher_**

**_Because Of You - Ne-Yo_**

**_Imbranato - Tiziano Ferro_**

**_Lee/ TenTen:_**

**_Lie About Us - Avant feat. Nicole Scherzinger_**

**_Shikamaru/Ino:_**

**_Hate That I Love You - Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo_**

**_Espero que curtam mais esse capítulo e as músicas tbm! :D_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Sina Apaixonate_**

**_Capítulo 3 - Relaxa! É só o primeiro dia..._**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Os raios de sol invadiam impacientes o quarto do casal. Ainda com os olhos fechados, Sasuke virou-se para o lado da cama da esposa. Incoscientemente, seu braço buscou algo. E encontrou. Algo fofo. Grande. Muito grande. Grande mesmo. O abraçou e murmurou algo parecido com uma expressão de conforto. Abriu vagarosamente os olhos para constatar...

- AHHHH!!

O Uchiha dera de cara com um focinho lambendo seu nariz. Sua surpresa foi tamanha, que conseguiu cair da cama.

- CACHORRO IDIOTA! - berrou o Uchiha fazendo Akamaru saltar de susto da cama.

* * *

A portadora do Byakugan acabara de preparar a mesa para o café-da-manhã de Sasuke.

_- ''Espero que Sasuke-san fique satisfeito.''_

Caminhou até a geladeira, de onde tirou uma jarra de suco de maracujá e com a outra mão pegou uma pequena tigela de vidro contendo geléia. Queria mostrar a Sasuke que seria uma boa esposa. Saberia acimilar seus deveres em casa com os compromissos de kunoichi.

- HINATA! - berrou Sasuke surgindo na porta que dava para a cozinha segurando Akamaru pela enorme boca. Seu grito fora tão inesperado, que Hinata deixou cair a jarra de suco e a tigela de geléia.

Ofegante e assustada com a cena e o berro, a garota gagueja:

- O-o q-que houve... S-sasuke-san?

- ESSA DROGA DESSE CACHORRO! - exclamou ainda segurando o cão pelo focinho fortemente, pois Akamaru se movia fortemente para livrar-se de Sasuke - ESSE MONSTRO VAI EMBORA AGORA MESMO!

- O que... o que ele fez...? - perguntou timidamente.

- Não interessa! A culpada é você!

- E-eu...?! - antes de perguntar, a boca da garota abria e fechava como se as palavras tivessem sido barradas pela rouquidão.

- Eu não a proibi de deixar essa coisa dormir na nossa cama?!

- Mas eu não...

- Não importa mais! Esse cachorro vai sair daqui agora!

Akamaru era forte, porém o Uchiha estava tão raivoso que parecia ter o dobro da força do cão. Sasuke fazia tanta força contra o focinho de Akamaru que o pobrezinho soltou um choramingo agudo de dor:

- Ain!

- Está machucando ele. - disse Hinata aproximando-se do marido e tirando a mão do mesmo do focinho do cão - Calminha... - traquilizou-o acariciando seu focinho levemente dolorido.

Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar desaprovador ainda acariciando o cão. O Uchiha rosnou nervosamente e saiu marchando em direção ao quarto. Hinata levantou-se e foi atrás dele:

- Sasuke-san, eu...

Não teve tempo para falar. Sasuke bateu a porta na cara dela, que fechou os olhos, contraiu os lábios e fechou os punhos fortemente frente ao rosto na esperança de não gritar de raiva. Ouviu ainda a porta do banheiro bater estrondosamente de dentro do quarto. Suspirou pesadamente baixando a cabeça. Ouviu um gemido atrás de si e virou a cabeça. Akamaru aproximou-se e rosçou a cabeça na cintura da garota buscando carinho:

- Viu o problema que você me arranjou? - desabafou como se o cachorro pudesse responder.

Recebeu como resposta um gemido carinhoso do cão:

- Não fique assim. Me enganei. A culpa não é sua. Nada disso é culpa sua. - agachou-se e beijou o nariz de Akamaru. Levantou-se novamente. - Venha. Vamos tomar café.

- Au! - latiu animadamente recebendo um belo sorriso riscado da garota.

* * *

Sasuke livrou-se rapidamente da calça de pijama que vestia e entrou no box abrindo o chuveiro bruscamente.

- Porcaria! - gruniu - E a culpa é toda do Shino! Quando eu pôr minhas mãos naquele esquisitão eu vou... - rosnou e acalmou-se aos poucos por conta da água morna que espalhava-se por seu corpo.

Fechou os olhos e logo a imagem de Hinata lhe veio a mente. Ao finalmente raciocinar direito, percebeu que não era culpa dela. Kiba e Shino foram ciumentos ao extremo, mas ela não tinha de sofrer as consequências, no caso, seu mal humor.

- Eu sou um idiota... - sussurrou para si enquanto levava os negros e molhados cabelos para trás com uma mão.

Finalizou seu banho pensando na maneira menos ridícula de falar com Hinata.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava, já vestido, em direção a cozinha, Sasuke tentava bolar um pedido de desculpas. O que era uma missão definitivamente impossível. Sasuke Uchiha não se desculpava com ninguém por simplesmente nunca fazer idiotices que merecessem desculpas.

Ao chegar, a cozinha estava silenciosa. Mirou alguns pontos da mesma para somente constatar que estava vazia.

- ''_Mas ela já saiu?'' _- perguntou-se mentalmente enquanto andava até a mesa, onde encontrou seu café da manhã prontinho.

Mirou aquela mesa caprichosamente preparada e sentiu-se pior ainda. Ela havia preparado o café pra ele! Não são todas as esposas que fazem isso hoje em dia. E Hinata fez questão de prepará-lo para Sasuke.

- Belo jeito de começar seu primeiro dia de casado, Sasuke Uchiha... - disse sentando-se em uma cadeira na cabeceira da mesa e bebendo um gole de café - Belo jeito...

* * *

- Na cama de vocês, você disse?! - indagou, se não fosse Shino Aburame, estaria se borrando de rir - Meu plano saiu melhor do que imaginei...

- É isso aí, Aka... - logo um pensamento veio à mente do Inuzuka - Pera aí! Vocês dormiram na mesma cama?!

- K-kiba-kun! - exclamou Hinata com as bochechas ainda mais coradas - I-isso n-não é uma pe-pergunta que se faça...

- DO MOMENTO EM QUE VOCÊ DIVIDE A CAMA COM O UCHIHA, É UMA PERGUNTA MUITO NORMAL, HINA-CHAN! - extravazou Kiba.

- Kiba! Fale baixo, sua besta! - repreendeu Shino - Daqui a pouco Konoha inteira estará aqui pra ver quem é o lesado que está berrando as supostas intimidades da Hinata.

- Shino-kun! - Hinata já sentia a cabeça inteira queimar de tanta vergonha - P-pa-parem de falar b-be-besteiras! Kurenai-sensei já v-vai chegar e t-temos um longo treinamento hoje! - gaguejava visivelmente e totalmente nervosa.

- COMO ASSIM ''P-PA-PAREM DE FALAR B-BE-BESTEIRAS!''?! - indagou o Inuzuka imitando os gaguejos da amiga - NÃO VOU PÁRAR! NÓS PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR SOBRE ESSA HISTÓRIA DE CAMA, HINATA-CHAN!

- KIBA! - tentou Shino, porém desistindo.

- Ei, ei! - a voz feminina e firme de Kurenai foi ouvida, a sensei surgira das árvores - Dá pra ouvir esse berreiro do começo da floresta.

- Eu disse... - o Aburame já começava a caminhar com as mãos nos bolsos.

* * *

- Olha só quem tá chegando! O noivo do ano!

- Naruto!

- Cala a boca, idiota! - respondeu-lhe friamente.

- Bom dia... Sasuke-kun...

A resposta de Sakura fora apenas um ''Hum''. Não estranhou. Sasuke tinha seus dias e seus dias.

A equipe 7 permaneceu esperando por uma boa parte da manhã, até que uma fumaça surgiu no para-peito da ponte:

- Bom dia.

- TÁ ATRASADO! - berraram Naruto e Sakura.

- _''Como se já não estivessem acostumados...'' - _pensou o Uchiha após um bufo.

- Ora essa... - riu Kakashi - Belo jeito de começar a manhã...

Sasuke revirou os olhos, o que não passou despercebido por Kakashi, porém tinha plena noção de perigo sobre perguntar o porquê de seu mal humor.

O plano de treinamento daquele dia não seria muito puxado. O sensei da equipe 7 não queria estressá-los. Já tinham problemas demasiado. Resolveu que os levaria à floresta, repassariam alguns golpes e técnicas e os liberaria um pouco depois do pôr-do-sol, como sempre.

Chegaram rapidamente à floresta. Foram adentrando-na, quando todos sentiram presenças. Chakra, na verdade. E esses chakras estavam sendo treinados. Ao se aproximarem mais, puderam ouvir algumas vozes e sons de impacto corporal. O Hatake reconheceu a silhueta feminina de costas para eles. Pôde ver um pouco mais afastados, 3 jovens e um grande animal branco. Ambos em constante movimento.

- Kurenai! Você e sua equipe por aqui? Que surpresa.

- Kakashi? - virou-se a bela kunoichi ao ouvir sua voz.

A sensei mirou os alunos do colega, porém sua atenção fora chamada por um gritinho fino e abafado que foi seguido por um latido e depois pela voz de Kiba:

- Foi mal, Hina-chan.

- O que houve? - perguntou a sensei aproximando-se de seus alunos, sendo seguida pela equipe 7.

Kiba estava com Hinata no colo. E outro detalhe que não foi despercebido, principalmente por um certo Uchiha, foi o fato do Inuzuka estar descamisado.

- Acertei a Hina-chan, Kurenai-sensei. - explicou o Inuzuka.

- Está tudo... - pausou Hinata ao notar a presença do marido e sua equipe - bem...

A garota congelou. Sasuke não sabia se a encarava reprovando-a ou se lançava um olhar assassino a Kiba, que ao notá-lo, franziu o cenho e fez um bico.

- O que fazem aqui? - perguntou a voz de Shino vindo detrás das ávores.

Para mais uma desagradável surpresa, Sasuke observou que o Aburame trajava uma camisa branca colada ao corpo, e no caso, como estava suado, a camisa estava trasparecendo os músculos do garoto, além de pontos pretos que o Uchiha indentificou sendo os insetos do Aburame.

Mas o que o revoltou ainda mais, foi finalmente dirigir seu olhar reprovador às vestimentas da esposa. A garota trajava um top comprido preto e a calça preta que sempre usava. Provalmente usava o casaco branco e lilás por cima para esconder as incrívies curvas que foram apresentadas ao Uchiha noite passada com aquela camisola azul-bebê.

- O que esse mané fez com você, Hinata-chan?! - perguntou Naruto, gritando como sempre.

- Olha lá como fala, seu panaca!

O Inuzuka e o Uzumaki trocaram olhares furiosos, porém engraçados. Kiba fechou os olhos e sorriu abertamente:

- Por sorte eu peguei você, né Hina-chan? - disse o garoto-cão a movimentando um pouco em seus braços musculosos a fazendo apoiar um mão no peito nu do amigo.

- Kiba-kun... obrigada... - agradeceu a garota sem saber muito bem o que dizer, muito menos o que fazer.

E é claro que Kiba não iria perder a oportunidade de alfinetar ainda mais o marido da amiga em seus braços.

- Não precisa de preocupar, Sasuke! - exclamou Kiba - Eu e o Shino sabemos cuidar da sua esposa.

Kurenai não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Sakura e Naruto entreolharam-se para depois mirarem Sasuke, que por sua vez sentiu o sangue ferver atingindo a cabeça. Cerrou fortemente os punhos:

- Creio que cuidar da **minha** esposa não seja tarefa sua e do Aburame, Inuzuka.

Kiba apenas lhe lançou um sorriso riscado vitorioso e debochado. O rosto de Sasuke tomou uma expressão ainda mais ameaçadora quando notou que uma das mãos de Kiba que apoiva as costas de Hinata, começou a se firmar naquele local, quase a apertando. Hinata sentiu e murmurou baixinho um: ''Kiba-kun''.

Sasuke estava prestes a dar o primeiro passo quando...

- Tudo bem, pessoal! Vamos indo. Nos perdoe a intromissão em seu treinamento, Kurenai. - dizia Kakashi.

- Imagina... - disse Kurenai sem mirar o colega - Tenham um bom treino.

Antes de se afastarem, Sasuke ainda pôde ouvir a voz firme de Shino:

- Solte ela, Kiba. Já conseguiu que Hinata se encrecasse com o Sasuke.

- _''Pode ter certeza...'' - _foi o pensamento do Uchiha enquanto seguia seu grupo adentrando ainda mais a floresta.

* * *

O sol escondia-se aos poucos. A preguiça começava a tomar conta de Sakura, assim como no próprio sensei e em Sasuke. Menos em Naruto:

- Esse garoto é mesmo hiper-ativo... - comentou a Haruno.

- Duvidou alguma vez disso, Sakura? - riu o Hatake.

- Nunca. - riu a roséa - Mas até para um hiper-ativo, o Naruto é... ativo demais. - continuou mirando o loiro socar e chutar o tronco almofadado de treinamento.

Um sorriso formou-se por baixo da máscara do Hatake.

_- ''Estão crescendo...'' _- disse mentalmente observando cada aluno. Naruto socando o tronco enquanto exclamava frases positivas quanto ao treinamento. Sasuke encostado em uma árvore com os olhos fechados. Sakura sentada debaixo de uma outra ávore respirando profundamente depois de uma sessão pesada de taijutsu. - Muito bem, pessoal. Por hoje é só. Estão liberados.

- Ei, Sakura-chan! - berrou Naruto correndo em direção à roséa - Vamos comer um ramen, vamos?!

- Ah, eu não sei, Naruto... - disse a garota levantando-se e pegando sua bolsa - Quem sabe amanhã? - sorriu e começou a andar - Até amanhã, Kakashi-sensei.

- Até amanhã, Sakura. - responde o sensei.

Sakura lançou um olhar a Sasuke que lhe foi retribuido. A garota riscou um sorriso de lado para ele sem que os outros vissem. O Uchiha arqueou uma sombracelha a fazendo sorrir para depois seguir seu caminho até sua casa.

- Eu te acompanho, Sakura-chan!

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Vamos... - aceitou derrotada.

O Uzumaki abriu um animado sorriso e se pôz a caminhar ao lado da amiga. Sentia-se feliz pelo simples prazer em estar por uns minutos perto da Haruno. O que preocupava Kakashi. Este sempre tratou de tentar entender e ficar atento aos sentimentos dos alunos, já que aquele trio sempre fora um triângulo amaroso. E não era apenas pelo casamento de Sasuke que isso poderia acabar, o que o precupava mais ainda...

* * *

O moreno andava a passos lerdos direcionando sua casa. Preferia não ter que voltar e encotrar Hinata. Queria tempo para não ter que encará-la. Fora um verdadeiro grosseiro mal educado. Onde já se viu bater a porta na cara de uma garota?! Não era de seu feitio ser rude com as garotas. Pelo contrário. Era educado e respeitador. Às vezes, certas garotas nem mereciam.

Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com o pai antes do casamento. O líder havia lhe dito que os casamentos eram como negócios. E que se Sasuke fosse esperto, saberia acimilar o útil ao agradável. Já a conversa com a mãe fora mais sentimental. A Uchiha lhe aconselhou a ser sempre cavalheiro, educado e, se possível, carinhoso. Ainda disse, que o amor vem com o tempo.

- Maldição. - rosnou.

- EI, SASUKE!

Sasuke fechou os olhos fortemente e cerrou os punhos dentro dos bolsos ao ouvir aquele berro estridente chamar-lhe.

- Meu saco... - revirou os olhos derrotado.

- Ei, espera aí! - corria o loiro alcançando o amigo que não parou de andar - Preciso falar com você, Sasuke!

- Você não ia levar a Sakura em casa? - perguntou carrancudo.

- Já a deixei em casa! - sorriu Naruto - Viu como sou rápido?!

- Não, isso é porque eu estou andando devagar, idiota.

O sorriso do loiro murchou rapidamente dando lugar a uma careta. Sasuke continuava a mirar sua frente com as mãos nos bolsos e o andar calmo.

- Tá legal... - Naruto faz um bico - Mas porque está andando feito uma lesma?! Já devia estar em casa a muito tempo, seu lerdo!

- Cala a boca, Naruto. Como sempre você tá por fora de tudo.

- Ah, cala você! - exclamou desmontrando irritação, o que não interessou a Sasuke - Se eu tivesse uma gata me esperando em casa, eu correria pra chegar o mais rápido possível, tô certo!

Naruto pôde ouvir uma espécie de rosnado vindo do amigo e o mirou confuso:

- Que foi?

- Por que você não fica com a Hinata se a acha tão linda?!

O loiro parou e arregalou os olhos, logo riscado um sorriso muito do safado:

- Porque ela já tua, seu danado! - riu lhe dando um soco no ombro - E que rosnado é esse, Sasuke?! Até parece que ficou com raiva pelo que eu falei.

O moreno revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Fale o que tem pra falar e evapora, Naruto.

- Nossa, que agressividade...

Sasuke lançou um olhar raivoso ao amigo, que congelou:

- Tá bom, tá bom!

O Uchiha pôz-se a caminhar novamente sendo seguido pelo amigo centímetros atrás.

- Sasuke, eu queria saber de uma coisa... - começou o loiro manso não recebendo nenhum tipo de resposta - Você... vai brigar com a Hinata-chan por aquilo que vimos hoje de manhã?

O moreno pareceu dar um ''stop'' em suas ações. Por um minuto pareceu que não havia nada a sua volta, muito menos a voz estridente do amigo. Esquecera do que vira naquela manhã. E agora que Naruto o lembrou, Hinata não escaparia de uma boa bronca.

- Até amanhã, Naruto! - disse simplesmente e saltou de prédio em prédio.

- Ei, Sasuke, espera aí! - berrou Naruto sem sucesso, enxergando depois de uma curta cortina de fumaça o vulto moreno saltar de prédio em prédio. Coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e estampou no rosto a melhor expressão de confusão mental que pôde. - Ixi... Acho que falei demais...

* * *

Estava exausta depois de um dia tão pesado de treinamento, mas, para ela pelo menos, isso não era desculpa para não dar um jeitinho na casa. Os servos tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que preparar um simples jantar, pensava ela. Mesmo um pouco entristecida, Hinata tomou um banho e fez questão de que quando Sasuke voltasse, ela estaria cozinhando para ele. Se Tenten ou Temari a vissem agora, a chamariam de louca.

- Louca eu com certeza não sou... - sussurrou pra si rindo.

Seu sorriso murchou imediatamente ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado por aquela voz máscula e firme do marido. Sentiu um tremor ao lembrar-se do que Sasuke viu pela manhã. Não passava as manhãs com seus amigos do jeito que Sasuke estaria fantasiando em sua mente agora.

Não ouviu mais a voz dele, muito menos tinha ouvido o barulho da porta. Ao virar-se, suas pérolas depararam-se com o peito de Sasuke, para depois encontrarem as duas pedras ônix sérias do marido:

- S-sasuke-san... - gaguejou afasatando-se dele - Vo-você me asssustou.

- Anda tomando sustos à toa?

- N-não... - respondeu nervosamente.

- Está nervosa? - estreitou os olhos - Tem algo para me contar? - completou aproximando-se.

- Não. Você tem? - Sasuke pôde perceber o tom desafiador de Hinata ao virar-se e fitá-lo seriamente, e não gostou nada dessa atitude.

- Escuta aqui, - começou com o tom zangado - você pode até detestar a idéia de estar casada tanto quanto eu, mas eu não admito desrespeito, ouviu bem Hinata?!

- Desrespeito? - repitiu boquiaberta - E-eu não te d-desrespeitei...

- Não?! E o que foi aquela pouca vergonha com o Kiba hoje de manhã?!

Hinata bufou e caminhou até a pia onde pegou uma cenoura e buscou uma faca dentro da gaveta do armário ao lado da pia.

- Eu exijo respeito, Hinata! Imagina o que a minha equipe está pensando! Que logo no primeiro dia de casado, eu não tenho controle da situação!

Ao terminar esta última frase, Sasuke pôde ver e ouvir o estrondo que a faca na mão de Hinata fez ao cortar bruscamente a cenoura ao meio.

- V-você tem noção... - começou virando-se para fitá-lo - de como está sendo... machista? E ridículo! - finalizou voltando-se para a pia.

Machista e ridículo?! Foram essas palavras que Hinata Hyuuga usou para descrever a atitude de Sasuke Uchiha?! Nenhuma garota faria isso! E em sua mente raivosa, Hianta seria a primeira e última.

O moreno marchou furiosamente até a garota e a virou bruscamente para si.

- O-o q-que está fazendo? - a garota corou ao notar quão próximos estavam um ao outro.

- Retire o que disse... Agora!

A morena fitava os orbes de Sasuke. Sérios e frios... Lembravam os olhos de Neji...

- E-está sendo machista e r-ridículo outra v-vez, Sasuke-san... - disse enquanto se afastava caminhando em direção ao corredore em que se encotrava os quartos da casa. Seu marido já começava a fazê-la sentir-se muito boba.

Sasuke foi atrás dela e a puxou pelo braço e a prenssou na parede a fazendo soltar um gemido baixo de dor por conta da força dele:

- Pare com isso, S-sasuke-san... - dizia enquanto tentava esguerar-se do aperto em que Sasuke prendia seus pulsos de cada lado de sua cabeça na parede atrás de si - E-estou falando sério...

- Então retire o que disse... - repitiu enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela - Agora!

A garota fechou os olhos fortemente e virou a cabeça para o lado para não encará-lo:

- Não! Você não merece! - disse sentindo-se uma criança birrenta - Me solte, e-está me machucando... - movimentou-se mais um pouco.

- Só vai depender de você. - ele disse simplesmente.

- Poque está fa-fazendo isso comigo? - perguntou o fitando - Feri o seu orgulho masculino, foi isso?!

A garota sentiu o aperto em seus pulsos tornar-se mais forte e reclamou com uma adorável careta, que fez o Uchiha riscar um sorriso de lado muito malicioso. Sasuke juntou mais seu corpo ao de Hinata sentindo um onda percorrer seu corpo ao sentir uma das pernas da garota rosçar-lhe levemente na tentativa de afastá-lo.

A garota corou violentamente ao sentir a respiração quente de Sasuke tocar-lhe levemente. Ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, sua boca estava à milímetros de distância da orelha de Hinata e dali, sentiu o perfume que exalava do pescoço dela. Aquele perfume o embriagou um pouco, fazendo seus sentidos aguçaram-se instantâneamente. Fechou os olhos para apreciá-los melhor, esquecendo-se do mundo.

Hinata tinha sua respiração ofegante aos poucos se descompassando à de Sasuke. Um arrepio viajou por seu corpo ao sentir a ponta do nariz dele rosçar em seu pescoço levemente. Fechou os olhos enquanto Sasuke pôde sentir que os pulsos de Hinata começavam a relaxar assim como todo o corpo dela.

Ao libertar um dos pulsos da garota, Sasuke levou essa mão a um lado da face de Hinata e afastou vagarosamente uma mexa de cabelo que escondia a orelha dela. Ainda segurando essa mexa de cabelo com uma mão, Sasuke aproximou-se mais e mordeu levemente a orelha dela.

No mesmo momento, Hinata abre os olhos rapidamente e uma lembrança muito recente vem a sua mente. Ela vê a cena em que Neji mordeu sua orelha do mesmo jeito que Sasuke fazia nesse exato momento.

- P-pare... - pediu com a voz chorosa.

- O que foi? - perguntou Sasuke visivelmente surpreso.

- Nada! - exclamou enquanto libertava seu outro pulso da mão forte de Sasuke e tomou a iniciativa de começar a correr, porém, Sasuke segura sua mão.

- O que eu fiz, Hinata?

Ela não respondeu. Simplesmente contorceu a mão até conseguir soltar-se e começar a correr em direção ao quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Que droga... - sussurrou para si ao sustentar a cabeça em cima do punho fechado e com o cotovelo sustentando seu braço na parede. Seus dedos deslisaram por sua cabeleira lisa e negra.

Honestamente, não sabia o que houve. Hinata estava rendida a ele, e ele rendido aos encantos dela. Eram marido e mulher e uma hora isso teria de acontecer. Será que foi cedo demais para pensar nessas coisas? Afinal de contas, nenhum dos dois queria esse casamento. Foi rápido demais ao ponto de assustá-la? Essa atitude só provara a Sasuke que Hinata ainda era pura. E o fez sentir-se um completo bruto idiota.

Mal sabia Sasuke que não era bem por esse motivo pelo qual Hinata o freiou...

* * *

- Ei, Tenten-chan!

- Que foi, Lee?

- Você viu o Neji hoje?

A Mitsashi parou de lustrar uma kunai ao mesmo tempo em que parou para recordar-se de Neji:

- Não o vejo desde ontem no casamento...

- Sabe, - começou o de sombracelhas gorssas cessando seus chutes e socos no tronco almofadado - estou um pouco preocupado com ele...

- Ora, Lee. Não precisa se preocupar com o Neji. Tá que a prima dele se casou, mas e daí?!

- Hunph, como se você não conhecesse o Neji, Tenten-chan. - começou ele - Sabe muito bem que ele morre pela Hinata-chan!

- É, mas agora ela já tem outro alguém que morra por ela. E esse alguém é o Sasuke. - explica a de coques - Além do mais, já estava mais do que na hora do Neji deixar a Hinata-chan viver pelas próprias ações, não acha?

- Se casando? - Lee arquea uma das sombracelhas grossas.

- Esquece, Lee... - desistiu.

- Mas Tenten-chan, estando casada, Hinata-chan não terá como viver pelas próprias ações.

- Tá querendo dizer que depois de casada, a mulher deve tornar-se submissa ao marido, é isso mesmo o que ouvi?! - exclamou a Mitsashi levantando-se e andando furiosamente em direção a Lee.

- Não, não... Eu não quiz dizer isso, Tenten-chan...

- Han... melhor pra você, Rock Lee...

Lee sorriu enquanto a viu caminhar até um árvore. Um desejo de alfinetá-la um pouco lhe veio a mente. Então, arriscou-se:

- Ora essa, as mulheres deveriam servir a nós, os homens. - sua opnião era contrária, porém queria porque queria verificar a reação da amiga.

- Ah, era só o que me faltava. - começou ela divertida - Meu amigo tornou-se um machista!

Os dois riram. Lee resolve continuar com a brincadeira:

- Mas Tenten-chan, - começou caminhando em sua direção - você terá de me consultar em tudo quando nos casarmos!

A garota apenas fitou o lindo sorriso de Lee enquanto sentia as bochechas queimarem:

- Você tem cada idéia, Lee... - disse enquanto se levantava para que ele não visse suas bochechas avermelhadas.

O de sombrancelhas grossas sorriu, mas ao constatar que Tenten havia se levantado, ficou um pouco confuso.

Como um silêncio pairou, Tenten resolveu finalizá-lo antes que o clima pesasse:

- Ei, Lee. - começou ainda envergonhada - Que tal esquecermos o casamento por enquanto?! Vem. Vamos comer um ramén...

- Tá me chamando pra jantar, Tenten-chan?!

- Vem logo, seu bobo. - disse corando um pouco, mas ainda de costas para ele - Antes que eu mude de idéia.

Lee abriu um imenso e doce sorriso e seguiu Tenten.

* * *

- Ei, Shika!

- Que foi, Ino? - pergunta o Nara num resmgundo apoiando a cabeça no punho fechado e o cotovelo na mesa.

- Você chamou o Chouji?

- Ai, - resmungou - chamei, mas ele tinha algo parecido com um jantar no Clã dele.

- Ah, imagino... - disse a loira afastando sua franja dos olhos com um simples movimento com a cabeça.

Os dois estavam na barraca de ramen. Certamente nenhum dos dois fazia a mínima idéia do porque estarem ali. E tudo começou a ficar incomôdo para ambos quando o silêncio se fez presente. Eram amigos, mas de um tempo para cá, esse mesmo silêncio se fazia presente quando estavam a sós.

- Shika...

- Hum...? - resmungou novamente.

- Se eu te fizer uma pergunta... - começou brincando com o ramen em sua tigela - você me responde, mas não pergunta nada...?

Shikamaru a fitou com interesse e curiosidade. Estaria algo errado com Ino?

- Depende. - respondeu arqueando uma sombrancelha movimentando as íris castanhas de cima a baixo em direção a garota.

- Shika!

- Tá bom! Manda...

A Yamanaka endireitou-se no banco em que estava sentada e passou a mirar intensamente o olhos castanhos do amigo:

- Bom... - respirou fundo e prosseguiu - O que você faria se duas amigas suas estivessem num clima um tanto... - a loira pareceu pensar numa palavra até que suspirou e disse - ... pesado...

- Refere-se à Hinata e Sakura, não é?

- Às vezes me esqueço que você é um gênio... - revirou os olhos azuis e sorriu.

O Nara não resistiu a um sorriso de lado. E muito charmoso por sinal. Ino corou e disfarçou a cara de boba que fez. Logo Shikamaru respondeu à sua pergunta:

- Se quer minha opnião, acho que não devia se meter.

- Mas, Shika, - começou a loira o fitando com uma certa aflição no olhar - elas são minhas amigas. Não queria vê-las brigando por causa... por causa do Sasuke!

É nessas horas que Shikamaru louvava a Kami-sama por Ino ter se curado da doença psicótica da paixão que tinha por Sasuke Uchiha. Se não fosse tão preguiçoso, gostaria muito de tentar entender o tal poder que o Uchiha tinha sobre suas fãs.

- Não digo pela Hinata-chan, mas digo pela Sakura! Tenho certeza de que ela ainda o ama. E tenho certeza **absoluta **de que ela não vai deixar como está.

- Esse é o maior motivo pelo qual não deve se meter nessa história, Ino.

A Yamanaka franziu o cenho expressando confusão:

- Como assim? Por quê?

Shikamaru levou um pouco de ramen a boca e o engoliu calmamente. Então explicou:

- Porque quando a bomba estourar, você não deve estar no meio. Pode acabar sobrando pra você...

Os orbes azuis de Ino, que sempre expressaram vida, agora expressaram tristeza e sofrimento por ter que assistir uma amizade se decipar aos poucos. Shikamaru estava certo, em uma parte. O Nara por sua vez percebeu a tristeza em seu olhar. Fora direto, porém deveria ter sido mais suave. Afinal, era uma garota. Sua amiga. Se não fosse tão problemático lidar com as garotas, ele diria algo que a confortasse.

- Ei, Ino...

Ela o fitou:

- Não se sinta mal por aquelas duas.

- Shikamaru...?

O moreno risca um sorriso, ainda sem olhá-la:

- Elas vão se entender... - finalizou olhando-a nos olhos, ainda com seu sorriso riscado.

Ino continuava a fitá-lo um pouco confusa, porém riscou um doce sorriso para ele:

- Obrigada, Shika...

* * *

Após tomar seu banho, Sasuke caminhou lentamente até a cozinha. Novamente, Hinata não estava lá. Olhou para a mesa e seu jantar o esperava. Após terminar, foi até a grande varanda de sua casa. Observou as estrelas durante muito tempo...

_''Flashback''_

_A garota corou violentamente ao sentir a respiração quente de Sasuke tocar-lhe levemente. Ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, sua boca estava à milímetros de distância da orelha de Hinata e dali, sentiu o perfume que exalava do pescoço dela. Aquele perfume o embriagou um pouco, fazendo seus sentidos aguçaram-se instantâneamente. Fechou os olhos para apreciá-los melhor, esquecendo-se do mundo._

_'' Fim do Flashback''_

_- ''Como o seu perfume foi capaz de me deixar daquele jeito...?'' _- pensou enquanto tinha os orbes fechados, recordando-se.

Ao se dar conta de seus pensamentos, o Uchiha praticamente deu um salto. Hinata despertou nele algo que nunca sentiu antes. Mas por quanto tempo iria durar? Provavelmente, a garota não deixaria acontecer novamente pelo jeito como se afastou de Sasuke.

Após balançar a cabeça negativamente, direcionou-se novamente ao inteiror da casa e caminhou até seu quarto. Vagarosamente foi se aproximando da porta e por um momento, exitou em abrí-la. Logo, adentrou o quarto e pôde ver Hinata saindo do banhiero com sua camisola azul bebê. Seus orbes se encontraram, porém a de olhos perolados desviou seu olhar rapidamente, corando. Pôde vê-la apertando o passo e caminhando até cama do casal enquanto ele adentrava o baneiro para vestir seu pijama. No caso, apenas a calça.

A portadora do Byakugan deitou-se e cobriu-se virada para o seu lado da cama. Logo ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo aberta e a luz sendo apagada. Congelou. Corou ainda mais quando sentiu o marido deitar-se também. Ajeitou-se discretamente na cama e tratou de fechar os olhos para que o sono chegasse o mais rápido possível...

- Hinata...

Ouviu seu nome, mas não respodeu. Permaneceu imóvel e silenciosa.

- Sei que não está dormindo, - dizia o Uchiha - e você vai me ouvir.

Hinata sentiu um desejo mortal de lhe devolver uma resposta mal educada, mas conteve-se. Sasuke começou:

- Olha, - fez uma pausa antes mesmo de começar - ... eu sei que este não foi o primeiro dia de casada que você planejou. E sei também que fui muito estúpido com você o dia inteiro e... - Hinata pôde ouvir um suspiro pesado - Eu sinto muito... Muito mesmo.

Sasuke não pôde ver a a reação de Hinata, porém a garota arregalara os olhos em sinal de pura surpresa. Ouviu direito?! Estaria sonhando já que estava deitada e extremamente cansada devido ao dia estressante?!

Sentindo-se mais leve interiormente, Sasuke aconchegou-se na cama e esperou o sono chegar. Seus olhos fecharam-se e um sorriso riscou-se ao ouvir as últimas palavras daquele dia vindas de uma voz doce e melodiosoa:

- Eu também sinto muito... Sasuke-san...

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Mais um, pessoal!! :D_**

**_gostaria de agradecer as todas as reviews! :D_**

**_mandem mais, viu?! kkkk_**

**_Beijok! espero que gosteeem pq novamente, fiz com todo o meu carinho!_**

**_P.s.: Pessoal, se encontrarem algum errinho, me perdoem. Eu tenho a péssima mania de digitar rápido demais e nem olhar de primeira. Mas eu sempre corrijo tudo antes de postar! mas eu tbm sou filha de Deus, e sempre sai alguma palavrinha errada que eu não vejo! xD_**


	4. Tá ruim? Calma, depois piora!

**_Eiii pessoal!_**

**_Gostaria de deixar o nome das músicas temas dos casais dessa fic de novo!_**

**_SasuHina:_**

**_Because of You - Ne-Yo_**

**_ShikaIno:_**

**_Hate That I Love You - Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo_**

**_LeeTen:_**

**_Lie About Us - Avant feat. Nicole Scherzinger_**

**_Não sei quanto a vcs, mas eu AMO ler e escrever fics ouvindo música. Deixa tudo muito mais... interessante. ;D_**

**_E eu acho que nessa fic, o R&B (meu estilo de música favorito) deixa tudo bem mais sexy e romântico. Se puderem ler a fic ouvindo essas músicas, será maravilhoso! ;D_**

**_BOA LEITURA!! ;D_**

* * *

**_Sina Apaixonante_**

**_Capítulo 4 - Tá ruim? Calma, depois piora!_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mais uma vez. Acordou. Seu café estava pronto em cima da mesa. E a casa vazia, só constatava que Hinata já havia saído. Porém, algo estava diferente neste dia:

_'' Tenha um bom dia, Sasuke-san...''_

Dizia o bilhete ao lado de sua xícara. Um sorriso riscou-se em seus lábios.

* * *

- AHH!

- Um dia desses esse cachorro irá matá-la! - disse Shino vendo a amiga sendo atacada por lambidas e carinhos.

- Pelo menos ela gosta dele! - exclamou o Inuzuka em defesa ao cão - E tenho certeza de que ela deve gostar mais do Akamaru do que de você, não é Hina-chan?!

- Ain? - gemeu Akamaru confuso; era algo positivo em relação ao cachorro?

A garota soltou uma adorável risadinha ainda com o enorme cão por cima de seu corpo, e com as patas sobre seu peito e seus ombros:

- Eu gosto de todos vocês da mesma forma...

Shino a mirou confuso por baixo dos óculos. Além de perguntar-se se aquilo fora algo positivo, qual era a razão de seu excelente humor nesta manhã?!

- Está bem animada hoje, hein Hinata? - ouviu-se a voz feminina de Kurenai aproximar-se - Está começando a se entender com o Sasuke?

- Kurenai-sensei! - repreendeu a garota corando.

- Com todo o respeito, sensei. - adiantou Kiba - Não diga isso nem brincando! Não quero que o Uchiha e a Hina-chan se entendam...

- Kiba-kun!

- Eu não falo mais nada. - finalizou o Aburame.

* * *

Mais um dia intenso de treinamento. As equipes estavam exaustas. O sol, já preguiçoso, queria esconder-se aos poucos enquanto a bela moça e recém Uchiha caminhava calmamente direcionando sua casa. Estava bem mais animada por chegar. Tudo parecia estar melhorando. Se amor não havia, pelo menos amizade haveria!

- Ei, Hinata-chan!

Virou-se para mirar Tenten e Ino correndo em sua direção:

- Meninas... - sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Hinata-chan? - perguntou a Yamanaka.

- Não a vemos desde o casamento. - comenta a Mitsashi.

A de olhos perolados sorriu nervosamente.

- É...

- Bom... Hinata-chan. Nós... Bem. Nós somos suas amigas e...

Hinata arqueou uma sombrancelha. O que será que Ino queria saber? Naturalmente, queria saber sobre seu casamento.

- O que a Ino tá enrolando pra dizer é: Estamos preocupadas com você. - adiantou-se Tenten.

- C-comigo?

- É! Porque tipo, - começou a falar desenbestadamente a loira - a Sakura nos contou o que houve na floresta ontem quando o Kiba te pegou no colo, aí o Sasuke viu e o clima pesou e... - a loira finalmente pausou para buscar o ar que lhe faltou.

- Enfim! - exclama Tenten - O Sasuke discutiu com você?

- Ele foi muito grosso?! - reforçou a Yamanaka.

- Bem... sim. Nós discutimos. E feio.

- Ah! Tá vendo?! Eu sabia!

- Ino...

- Eu sabia que a Hina-chan ia penar ao lado daquele convencido arrogante! Eu não te disse, Tenten-chan?! - novamente, a única voz a ser ouvida era a de Ino, quase berrando.

- Ino-chan! Controle-se! - tentou a Mitsashi - Deixa ela falar.

A Uchiha respirou fundo e começou:

- Bom... ele queria explicações, mas eu disse que não havia nada para explicar a ele p-porque não tinha feito nada. - sua expressão tornava-se cada vez mais furiosa - Então ele me veio com e-essa história de d-desrespeito.

- Ah, era só o que me faltava. - resmungou Tenten.

- É! - concordou Hinata um pouco _''animada''_ por poder desabafar com as amigas - Então eu disse que não o desrespeitei em momento algum! Aí, ele veio com uma que eu não pude deixar passar. - respirou fundo novamente para não bufar de raiva.

- O que houve depois? - Tenten sentiu muita curiosidade.

A Uchiha respirou fundo e continuou:

- Ele simplesmente disse que não podia demonstrar aos amigos que não tinha o ''controle da situação'', sendo que ele ainda concluiu que TEM o controle da situação.

Ino e Tenten arregalaram os olhos. Hinata acabara de revelar um lado que ninguém conhecia de Sasuke Uchiha: o machismo. Sinceramente, ninguém pensaria que Sasuke pudesse ser assim.

Ao se dar conta que acabou exageando em seu _desabafo_, Hinata leva a mão até a boca. E se suas amigas perguntassem mais alguma coisa? Não queria dizer que Sasuke a prenssou de jeito contra a parede.

- M-meninas, n-não contem para ninguém, por favor. Eu...

- Ele por um acaso te fez alguma coisa? - perguntou Tenten estreitando os olhos para deixar bem claro a Hinata que ela estava desconfiada de algo mais.

- NÃO! Nós...

- Hina-chan, não tenha medo de nos contar nada. - forçou Ino.

- Mas nós já nos acertamos! - Hinata diz chamando toda a anteção das amigas - Está... tudo bem agora.

- Tem certeza? - pergunta a Mitsashi.

- Absoluta. - afirma a Uchiha - Fiquem despreocupadas comigo. - sorriu tranquilizando as duas - Mas preciso que não comentem nada com ninguém sobre o meu relacionamento com Sasuke-san. A-acredio que com um tempo, tudo irá se resolver. Estou... estou disposta a me esfoçar para que... Sasuke-san possa se sentir bem ao meu lado. - baixou o olhar corando.

A Yamanaka e a Mitsashi entrolharam-se sem uma expressão definida, o que não passou despercebido pela Uchiha novata.

- Bom, nós vamos confiar em você, Hinata-chan. - diz Tenten cruzando os braços, ainda desconfiada.

- Mas tem que prometer que se o Sasuke fizer qualquer coisa, eu disse **qualquer coisa**, você vai nos procurar imediatamente. - advertiu Ino dando ênfase a cada palavra que mais parecia uma ameaça para Hinata.

- Pro-prometo...

Ino relaxou. Se Hinata prometeu, ela com certeza iria cumprir. Mas quando se trata de Hinata Hyuuga, ou melhor, Hinata Uchiha, nunca se poderia relaxar por completo. Ela nunca iria incomodar os amigos com seus problemas.

Após se despedir, Hinata voltou seu caminho para retornar ao seu ''lar, doce lar''.

* * *

Seu dia fora normal, tirando um sorriso que ele não conseguia se livrar. Já estava voltando para casa.

- Sasuke-kun, espere!

O Uchiha bufou ao reconhecer a voz. Mas não virou-se, muito menos parou de andar. Apesar de rezar mentalmente com todas as suas forças para que ela fosse embora, acabou sendo alcançado:

- Sasuke-kun, posso falar com você um momento?

- Não vai dar, Sakura. Tenho que ir, Hinata está me esperando.

Tirando o habitual tom carrancudo, aquela última frase fez com que a Haruno parasse. Em sua mente, ele deveria dizer essa frase para as pessoas, só que devia ser o SEU nome que finalizaria esta frase. Não o de Hinata.

Voltando a si, ela corre um pouco para alcançá-lo novamente:

- É importante, Sasuke-kun! Aposto que Hinata-chan não irá se chatear...

Após um suspiro pesado, Sasuke acabou cedendo. Sabia que Sakura não sossegaria. Além de tudo, estava na hora de ele deixar bem claro que não correspondia, não corresponde e, agora, definitivamente, nem se quisesse, corresponderia aos sentimentos da Haruno.

Sakura o puxou de volta a floresta. Lá eles estariam livres dos olhares de todos. Era exatamente o que a Haruno precisava e queria...

- Olha, Sakura, eu sei muito bem o que você quer, mas você deve entender que Hinata e eu... - o término dessa frase era preciso, mas Sakura não queria ouvir. Na verdade, ela fez o que pretendia fazer desde o começo.

A Haruno segurou firmemente o rosto de Sasuke e o beijou. Não se pode negar que o Uchiha fora pego de surpresa, mas estava tudo errado. Segurou firmemente os pulsos da parceira de equipe e separou seus lábios dos dela bruscamente:

- Ficou louca? Sakura, o que pensa que está fazendo?!

- Estou apenas lutando pelo o que quero.

- Está fora de si.

- Você me deixa assim, Sasuke-kun. Não pode me impedir que te querer.

- Sakura, pare agora mesmo! Não estou de brincadeira com você. - e a soltou tão brutamente quanto a separou de si.

Começou a caminhar, mas Sakura entrou em sua frente:

- Sakura, está sendo imatura! Age como uma menina mimada.

- Uma menina mimada que teve o que é seu roubado. - aproximou-se devagar - Tiraram você mim, Sasuke-kun, mas não pretendo te deixar pra Hinata-chan. - finalizou rosçando seus lábios nos do Uchiha.

- Devia pensar em Hinata. Ela não merece isso de uma amiga! Não se sente mal por ela?! - perguntou a última frase com a raiva nítida.

- Bom, sim. Afinal ela é uma das minhas melhores. Mas ela não te ama.

Ao ouvir isto, por mais estranho que pareça, Sasuke sentiu ainda mais raiva. Sakura notou, resolveu aproveitar-se então:

- Então não devo me sentir tão mal. Afinal de contas, - começou a rosçar seu nariz no pecoço másculo de Sasuke - **eu** te amo. Não quero ver você infeliz com alguém que **não** te ama.

Aquelas palavras ecoavam na mente do Uchiha que estava imóvel enquanto Sakura distribuia beijos e mais beijos em seus lábios, em seu rosto e pescoço. A rósea estava alheia a expressão facial de Sasuke e principalmente a seus pensamentos no momento. Ele nada fazia, talvez nem estava sentindo os carinhos da Haruno em si, viajou longe pensando nas palavras da companheira. Ele tão longe, e Sakura tão entretida, que não puderam sentir o chakra perto. Definitivamente, não estavam sozinhos naquela floresta.

* * *

Estava sentada naquele sofá a muito tempo. Tempo demais. O Sol se pôz a quase quarenta minutos e ele não voltava. A comida que preparou já havia esfriado.

Saiu subitamente de seus devaneios quando a porta fez um estrondo ao ser aberta por um Uchiha.

- S-sasuke-san?!

Não obteve resposta pois Sasuke adentrou a casa, atravessou a sala, passando pela cozinha, se embrenhou pelos corredores e penetrou o quarto, entrando no banheiro enquanto arrancava sua roupa. Hinata o observou mas parou de seguí-lo ao vê-lo arrancando a roupa enquanto ia para o banheiro.

_- ''O que será que aconteceu com ele?''_ - pensou preocupada.

* * *

- Ino?!

- Ah, oi, Shika...

O Nara se aproximou e Ino o recebeu com um sorriso amarelo:

- Que foi?

- ''Que foi'' o quê?

- Eu te conheço bem, Ino Yamanaka. - disse com as mãos nos bolsos - Tem alguma coisa te incomodando e te tirando o sossêgo.

A loira o mirou e mordeu seu lábio inferior.

- Ainda tá bolada pelo triângulo amoroso problemático?

- Não fala assim. - ela sorriu.

- Vai negar que é problemático?

- Não. É sim. E MUITO problemático.

O sorriso sumiu dos lábios da garota e novamente Shikamaru a aconselhou:

- Ino, - começou calmamente - você já conversou com a Hinata, não?

- Sim, mas...

- Então relaxa. Aposto que ela disse que tá tudo bem.

- Disse. Mas eu...

- Ino. - ele chamou para que ela o mirasse nos olhos - Re-la-xa.

A loira relaxou os ombros e suspirou. Como se esse peso estivesse deixando suas costas.

- Tem razão, Shika. Estou me preocupando à toa.

O moreno lhe riscou um sorriso retribuído por ela.

- Se quer minha opnião, Sasuke e Hinata se entenderão. Eles vão encontrar um jeito de se acostumarem com tudo isso. Afinal de contas estão casados. - o Nara falava, mas a atenção de Ino fora chamada por uma certa rósea que passava sorridente do outro lado da rua - E tenho certeza de que ela não fará nada para atrapalhar.

- Sakura. - diz a loira.

- Isso, a Sakura. Ela não é maluca e tão problemáica ao ponto de...

- Não, Shika, é a Sakura do outro lado da rua!

Ino deu uns passos a diante para analisar Sakura:

- Porque o sorriso vencedor e o andar tão animado e distraído?! - perguntou mais para si mesma, apesar de Shikamaru ter ouvido bem.

- Ino...

- Espera aqui, Shika. Eu já volto.

- O que você vai fazer?!

- Sondá-la!

O moreno viu a loira correr até Sakura do outro lado da rua:

- Quanto mais eu rezo, mais problemática fica minha vida.

Ino alcançou a Haruno e depois de praticamente a loira ter de gritar, teve a atenção chamada por ela:

- Oi, Ino... - respondeu a rósea com um sorriso sereno e a face ainda mais serena que qualquer outra coisa.

- Sakura, você tá bem? - perguntou Ino com uma cara séria porém muito engraçada.

- Nunca me senti melhor em toda a minha vida. - admitiu a Haruno levando os braços ao ar com um sorriso enorme - Porque a pegunta? - perguntou enquanto baixava os braços murchando parcialmente seu sorriso, mas não o descartando do momento.

- Porque você tá parecendo uma bêbada quase caindo na rua.

A Haruno riu escandolasamente assustando a loira, que chegou a vibrar.

- Bem, bêbada eu não estou.

- Pois parece.

- Ora, Ino, tem coisa melhor do que estar apaixonada e ser correspondida?!

A Yamanaka congelou:

- O que quer dizer com ''correspondida''?!

Sakura apenas fez um gesto de dúvida desesperando Ino:

- Sakura, o que você fez? - perguntou séria.

- Digamos que... as coisas estão mudando. E pra melhor. Não só pra mim, como para todos. - finalizou com mais um sorriso vencedor.

- Sakura, você está completamente fora de si se você fez o que eu tô pensando que fez.

Mais uma gargalhada vinda da Haruno:

- Você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje, sabia? - riu novamente, mas brevemente.

Ino estava em choque. Essa não era a Sakura que conhecia. Não tinha dúvidas de que a rósea tivesse feito coisas erradas. E seu maior temor, eram as conseqüências que viriam cedo ou tarde e afetariam principalmente a própria Sakura.

* * *

O jeito com o qual Sasuke chegou em casa era sinal de que boa coisa não aconteceu. Mas Hinata não perguntaria sobre nada. Se ele quisesse, ele mesmo diria a ela o que o deixou tão nervoso.

Adentrou o quarto e Sasuke ainda não havia saído do banho. Hinata mirou as roupas do marido jogadas no chão:

_- Já vi que vou ter que bancar a mãe catadora de roupas. _- pensou divertida.

Começou a pegar as roupas do chão. Cessou quando um cheiro diferente alcançou suas narinas. Um cheiro doce. Um perfume.

- Que... perfume é esse? - levou as roupas de Sasuke até mais perto do nariz para reconhecer o cherio - Perfume de cereja?

Logo uma cena lhe veio a mente.

_''Flashback''_

_Hinata, Tenten e Ino esperavam Sakura sair do banheiro de sua casa. Iriam sair com os meninos e passaram para buscar a Haruno, porém ela ainda não estava pronta._

_Ao sair do banheiro a Haruno ouviu as reclamações das amigas:_

_- Vossa alteza já está pronta? - pergunta Tenten sarcástica._

_- Majesade é o suficiente pra mim. - disse divertida a Haruno arrancando risadas - Quase! Só falta... Isso!_

_A rósea pegou um frasco contendo um líquido rosa em seu inteiror. Borrifu em seu pescoço e aquele aroma de cereja espalhou-se pelo quarto. _

_- Nossa, Sakura-chan, que cheiro gostoso. - diz Hinata._

_- É novo. Minha mãe me deu de presente. _

_- Cheiro de cereja é muito doce pra mim. - diz Ino._

_- Mas é uma delícia pra mim! - sorriu Sakura._

_- Convencida! - exclamou a loira arrancando mais risos das amigas._

_''Fim do Flashback''_

- Eu n-não acredito...

A garota estava tão chocada que nem notou que Sasuke havia saído do banheiro com a toalha branca enrolada na cintura. Claro, lembrou-se que havia largado suas vestes no chão do quarto como uma criança.

- Hinata?

Hinata virou-se e o mirou de toalha, corou, mas manteve sua expressão séria apesar de estar incomodada. O moreno por sua vez, estranhou, e muito, o fato de sua esposa estar segurando suas roupas e com um rosto tão sério.

- Sasuke-san... porque o perfume de Sakura-chan está impregnado em suas roupas?

Sua pergunta fora direta e séria. Não gaguejou e demonstou firmeza. Suas suspeitas, por menores que eram, pareciam ter sido confirmadas pelo silêncio de Sasuke.

Ela fechou os olhos por um minuto e os abriu novamente, o fitou seriamente e disse:

- Como pôde, Sasuke-san?

Largou as roupas em cima da cama e saiu do quarto a passos largos.

- Hinata! Hinata, espera! - o moreno foi atrás dela e puxou-a pelo braço no corredor - Deixa eu explicar. Não aconteceu nada!

- E ainda tem coragem de negar?! - soltou-se dele - Eu sei que t-tudo está confuso, repentino e difícil. Mas nunca esperaria isso de você tão cedo. - os olhos perolados já se preenchiam de lágrimas que a mesma tentava manter em seus olhos para que não rolassem por seu rosto.

- Hinata, por favor, deixa eu falar. Sakura me procurou e...

- Chega! Não quero ouvir! - exclamou com seu tom de voz elevado - Eu sei que você não queria esse casamento, mas não quer dizer que pode fazer o que bem entender e me deixar com cara de boba pra vila inteira ver!

- Você não me deixa falar!

- Você pode falar o quanto quiser! Só que eu não vou te escutar...

A morena virou-se para começar a caminhar mas novamente teve o braço puxado e desta vez Sasuke a prendeu contra a parede, com até mais pressão do que na primeira vez:

- Pára, Sasuke-san, me deixa em paz!

- Você vai me ouvir, Hinata!

- Se não me soltar, eu vou gritar!

- Grita. Eu quero ver alguém ouvir. Grita.

Hinata parou por um momento, mas logo se agitou um pouco. Para alcamá-la e a manter sobre seu controle, Sasuke prenssou seu corpo no dela.

- Pare! - exclamou ao sentir o corpo do marido totalmente colado ao seu.

- Está sendo infantil, Hinata.

- Está sendo machista, Sasuke-san. - respondeu desafiante.

Sasuke pressiona ainda mais seu corpo no da garota a fazendo soltar um gemido. Segurava os pulsos de Hinata próximos a cabeça dela como na última vez.

- Está... me machucando. Me solte.

- Me ouve...

Ela nada respondeu, mas ainda sim, não deixou que seu olhar raivoso desaparecesse.

- Por favor. - esse pedido fora feito ao pé do ouvido da garota que estremeceu com a voz de Sasuke.

O Uchiha pôde ouvir um gemido dela. Mas este era porque a garota segurava intensamente o choro. Ele mirou seu rosto, mas ela não o encarava:

- Hinata... Olha pra mim.

Ela não obedece.

- Por favor, olhe pra mim. - pediu equanto rosçou seus lábios em sua bochecha com um movimento para que ela levantasse a cabeça. Não queria soltar seus pulsos, pois tinha medo que ela lhe escapasse.

Hinata obedeceu e encarou as pedras ônix de Sasuke, e este pôde assistir a primeira lágrima rolar pelo lindo rosto da esposa.

- Sakura me procurou. Eu estava voltando pra casa quando ela disse que queria conversar comigo. Eu acabei cedendo.

Hinata revirou os olhos e mais lágrimas rolaram enquanto suspirou pesadamente de raiva.

- Escuta. - disse Sasuke a fazendo encará-lo novamente, dessa vez com o olhar cheio de ódio direcionado exclusivamente a ele - Eu não cedi pra isso que está pesando.

- Ah, não? - a garota tentou parecer o mais sarcástica possível com o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu riscar na hora.

- Não - afirmou, ou melhor, negou o Uchiha seriamente.

A garota encabulou-se um pouco com a seriedade do marido.

- Fui conversar com ela para deixar claro que agora você e eu estamos casados. Que ela não deve mais demonstrar sentimento algum por mim. - explicava calmamente.

- Não pode impedí-la de amar você... - seu tom estava baixo.

- Do mesmo jeito que não posso te forçar a me amar.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Hinata, que tinha sua cabeça virada para o lado, o mirou nos olhos. Sasuke Uchiha reconhecia que o amor de Hinata não o pertencia, assim como a garota tinha a mesma certeza para com os sentimentos do marido.

- Sasuke-san, eu...

- Eu sei que é difícil, - a interrompeu e seu olhar dirigido a ela estava mais calmo e acolhedor - mas... - respirou fundo e prosseguiu afrouxando os pulsos da garota - Estou disposto a me esforçar e fazer com que você seja feliz ao meu lado.

Hinata congelou. Lembrou-se da conversa com as amigas horas antes. Ela havia dito a mesma coisa. Queria ser feliz e fazer Sasuke feliz. Ainda que este casamento fosse arranjando, não quer dizer que deveriam se tratar como dois estranhos dentro de casa.

- Sasuke-san... t-também quero que... isso tu-tudo seja diferente. Seja melhor. Para nós dois...

Sasuke riscou um sorriso terno. A garota a sua frente era diferente. Especial. Queria poder vê-la sorrir. Se na infância e no início de sua adolescência não recebeu carinho da família, certamente receberia de seu marido.

- N-não quero que... que se sinta obrigado, Sasuke-san. Não precisa tentar se você...

- Shh... - o moreno livrou um de seus pulsos e a silenciou com seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela - Quer saber de uma coisa?

A resposta recebida pelo Uchiha fora um olhar curioso de Hinata, que ainda tinha o dedo de Sasuke em seus lábios, a silenciando.

- Pretendo começar... - aproximou seu rosto do dela - agora mesmo...

Enquanto aproximava ainda mais seu rosto, pôde ver Hinata corar e arregalar levemente seus olhos. Retirou seu indicador e o substitui por seus própiros lábios que foram de encontro aos de Hinata. A beijou carinhosamente, como nunca havia feito antes. Pôde sentir aquela boca levemente carnuda imóvel por um momento. Separou seus lábios e a fitou. Esta ainda tinha seus olhos fechados, e ao abrí-los mirou os orbes negros de Sasuke.

- Fui rápido demais?

- Não... - respondeu ainda surpresa com a atitude do Uchiha - Não mesmo.

Ao vê-lo sorrir por sua inocência, a garota arriscou um tímido sorriso. Sasuke soltou seu outro pulso.

- Me desculpe... - pediu a abraçando.

- Me desculpe também... - ela também se desculpou e aconchegou-se em seu abraço forte e terno, apoiando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Sasuke.

Não precisavam de mais palavras. Não naquele momento. Sasuke a soltou e mirou seus orbes perolados. Mirou logo após aqueles lábios e os tomou para si novamente. Dessa vez, Hinata retribuiu. O Uchiha segurou a cintura delgada de sua esposa e a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo. As mãos macias de Hinata passeavam pelos braços e ombros nus de Sasuke, que também tinha as mãos passeando pelas costas da garota.

Essa sensação era mágica para ambos. Sasuke nunca sentira tanta doçura num beijo. Enquanto Hinata nunca se encatara tanto com um beijo. Sendo que no quesito beijos, Hinata não era muito experiente. Mas tinham certeza de uma coisa: Aquele era só o começo...

**_

* * *

_**

Geeentee;

**_1ª - fãs de Sakura Haruno não me matem! Leiam a fic, depois me sentenciem a cadeira elétrica! xD_**

**_2ª - miiiiil perdões pela demora! Me desculpem MESMO!_**

**_3ª - gostaria de lhes fazer uma proposta: tenho outra fic SasuHina em andamento e já estou escrevendo o segundo capítulo dela. Se vcs quiserem, eu posto, mas terão de ter paciência! A rotina do colégio tá bem complicada. Mas não vou deixar de escrever essas fics. Então, é com vcs! Essa outra fic é um projeto no qual estou trabalhando a um tempo e simplesmente é meu xodó! ;D_**

**_Bom, esta aí o quarto capítulo! O casal está começando a se acertar... Mas será que vai ficar assim?! Só lendo os próximos caps pra descobrir. E não vou adiantar absolutamente, eu disse absolutamente, NADA do próximo cap pra vcs! hohoho sou má! xD Aguardem! buahahaha xD_**

**_MUUUUUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! E mandem MAIS, pleeasee! Pq são as reviews de vcs que me motivam! São VCS que me motivam a continuar!_**


	5. Do You?

**_IMPORTANTE!_**

**antes de lerem esse capítulo, gostaria de compartilhar uma coisa: **

**Esse capítulo foi TOTALMENTE inspirado na música _''Do You''_ do** **Ne-Yo.**

**Se puderem ler ouvindo a música, aposto que vão sentir o clima, se é que me entederam... ;D**

**_

* * *

_****__**

Sina Apaixonante

**_Capítulo 5 - Do You?_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Uma semana se passou desde seu casamento. Despertou com um sorriso riscado e doce. Espreguiçou-se e sentou-se na cama. Olhou para o lado e seu sorriso murchou graciosamente. Hinata já havia se acostumado a acordar e ver Sasuke ainda dormindo. Mas hoje lembrou-se:

- Sasuke-san saiu em missão... - sussurrou fazendo um bico.

Sasuke lhe avisou na noite anterior durante o jantar que Tsunade havia designado sua equipe para uma missão em Suna. Nada de tão alarmamante, mas o Kazegake precisava de uma pequena ajuda.

Perdeu-se por uns instantes nas lembraças dos acontecimentos de uma certa noite a uma semana atrás...

_''Flashback''_

_Após uma sessão delirante de beijos e mais beijos em pleno correder, Sasuke nota que Hinata está extremamente corada:_

_- Que foi? - perguntou beijando sua bochecha._

_- Sasuke-san..._

_- Hum? - murmurou enquanto beijava o pescoço da Uchiha._

_- Ainda está de toalha... _

_Sasuke cessou os carinhos na esposa e mirou a toalha enrolada em sua cintura. Segurou o riso de forma sedutora apenas sorrindo e jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um breve riso._

_Hinata ainda corada o viu mirar seus olhos perolados:_

_- Vou vestir o pijama... Mas primeiro... - e robou-lhe um breve beijo na boca e caminhou adentrando o quarto novamente deixando uma Hinata estática e corada._

_A garota o assistiu adentrar o quarto e ao ver a porta sendo fechada, abriu um sorriso bobo, como se estivesse dopada de tanta felicidade._

_''Fim do Flashback''_

Suspirou derrotada por não ter Sasuke naquela manhã e levantou-se para começar seu dia. Como Kurenai também estava em missão, livrou os aprendizes do treinamento naquele dia. Decidiu que iria visitar seu clã.

* * *

Gai assisitia seus alunos chegarem a floresta e se aproximarem. Mas não via seu trio, e sim uma dupla:

- Onde está o Neji? - perguntou mirando seus lados.

- Não faço idéia. - respondeu Tenten.

- Ele faltou a muitos treinos nesta semana. - comenta Gai - Ainda está chateado?

- Estou um pouco preocupado, Gai-sensei. - começou Lee - Ele devia estar feliz pela Hinata-chan. Naruto me disse que o casal está se dando muito bem.

- Parece que estão se tornando amigos. - completa Tenten.

- Viu? Está tudo bem. Só Neji quem não está feliz.

- Mas não é tão simples, Lee. - a atenção dos dois jovens foi dada a Gai - O que Neji sente por Hinata é muito especial. Todo o carinho que ele não deu a ela na infância, ele procurou dar agora.

- Ele está tentando se redmir a muito tempo, mas Hinata-chan já o perdôou a mais tempo ainda. - diz Lee.

- É uma coisa que não dá pra entender. Só Neji e Hinata sabem o quanto se gostam. Não é algo que nos convenha saber. - disse Gai.

- GAI-SENSEI! QUE PROFUNDO! - exclamou o de sombrancelhas grossas já anotando as palavras de Gai em seu caderninho.

- Ai, - suspirou Tenten - é nessas horas que sinto MUITO a falta do Neji.

* * *

O Inuzuka jogou novamente o frisbee bem alto e Akamaru saltou e o pegou com a enorme boca no ar:

- Isso aí, garotão!

Ainda com o frisbee na boca, Akamaru tentou latir e seu som saiu abafado. Kiba riu:

- Mais uma vez!

O cão largou o frisbee e latiu animadamente enquanto Kiba vinha em sua direção e o pegou do chão. Estranhou ao ouvir os latidos de seu cachorro novamente:

- Que foi, garoto?

Ao virar-se se deparou:

- Kiba, precisamos conversar.

- SHINO! Que susto, cara! Quer me matar?!

- Com esse cachorro perto, não me atrevo a tentar.

Kiba olhou para Akamaru que já andava até Shino, sempre coma esperança de receber um carinho do Aburame como Hinata fazia. Mas Shino não era do tipo que fazia carinhos em cachorro. O Aburame começou a caminhar sendo seguido por Kiba:

- O que foi?

- É sobre a Hinata.

- Hina-chan?! - o de bochechas tatuadas parou de andar - O que houve?

Shino cessou seu andar também, ficando de costas para o amigo. Essa atitude deixou Kiba preocupado. Seria algo realmente tão sério?

- O que houve com a Hina-chan, Shino?! Desembucha!

- Não aconteceu nada de mal à ela. - disse - Mas aconteceu algo que quando for de seu conhecimento, a fará sofrer muito...

* * *

Adentrou o clã recebendo muitas saudações. E ela sempre retribuia com seus amáveis sorrisos.

Depois de visitar o pai e a irmã e lhes contar como andava sua vida agora que não morava mais com os Hyuuga, Hinata deixou a mansão e caminhava para a saída de seu antigo clã:

_- '' Revi todos os Hyuugas, menos...''_

Fora despertada de seus devaneios quando um vulto lhe chamou a anteção. Virou-se e o viu. Parado e ao longe com uma expressão séria:

- Nii-san... - sussurrou.

Antes mesmo de dar o primeiro passo em direção ao primo, o mesmo começou a caminhar rapidamente.

- Nii-san? Espere! - Hinata o chamava enquanto corria atrás dele tentando não perdê-lo de vista.

Correu até que o viu adentrando uma das casas, e logo a reconheceu. Era onde Neji morava. Hesitou por um instante, mas logo correu adentrando a casa.

Chegou a sala e mirou os lados. Andentrou pelo corredor e viu uma porta aberta no fim deste. Entrou neste quarto e caminhou até o centro dele. Mirou-o por todos os lados vendo a cama e o restante dos móveis, mas não havia ninguém. Virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir um esdrondo que reconheceu sendo a porta sendo fechada. O viu também com a mão espalmada sobre a porta, o que o entregava. Ele mesmo fechou a porta para que ela não saísse.

- Neji-nii-san...

Neji começou a caminhar se aproximando dela. A cada passo de Neji para frente era um de Hinata para trás. A garota caminhou para trás até seu quadril ir de impacto contra algo, que ao apalpar, constatou ser uma cômoda.

Encurralada, Hinata começa a se desesperar, pois Neji chegava cada vez mais perto:

- Neji-nii-san, não... não se aproxime mais... p-por favor... - tarde demais. O Hyuuga já apoiava os braços na cômoda, a prendendo.

- Fiquei sabendo que o Uchiha saiu em missão...

Hinata arregalou os orbes e agachou-se conseguindo escapar da ''prisão'' do primo. Caminhou até a porta, porém Neji espalmou a mão sobre a porta novamente impedindo que ela a abrisse.

- Nii-san, por favor, não faça...

- Não faça o quê? - perguntou ele a prendendo contra a parede ao lado da porta.

- Neji-nii-san já lhe disse que...

- Não importa o quanto fale para eu te esquecer... - aproximou seus lábios do dela, os desejando mais que tudo - Não pretendo te ouvir.

Hinata o empurrou e caminhou até perto da cômoda novamente tentando pegar distância dele, ficando de costas para o mesmo.

- Não faça isso, Neji-nii-san. - pediu com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar - Você n-não pode ter esperanças p-porque Sasuke-san e eu...

- Não fale dele perto de mim, Hinata-sama. - ao virar-se se deparou com o peito do primo, e ao olhar para cima, mirou os orbes tão perolados quanto os seus - Tudo que quero neste momento... é esquecer que ele a roubou de mim.

- E tudo que quero n-neste momento é resgatar s-seu juízo...

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio durante um tempo. Hinata já podia sentir seu corpo delirar com a pouquíssima proximidade do primo. Neji aproximou-se ainda mais e segurou o rosto da prima, que corou ao seu toque:

- Hinata-sama... - sussurrou com os lábios muito próximos aos dela - Você ainda pensa em mim?

Seu coração batia rápido demais para que o ímpeto de fugir lhe viesse a mente.

- Neji-niii-san, eu...

- Ainda pensa?

O silêncio vindo dos lábios entreabertos de sua prima parecia a afirmação de que precisava.

Hinata queria falar. Negar. Mas sua voz não saía. E sentiu que ela não sairia mesmo, quando viu os lábios de seu primo se aproximarem. Mais e mais. Cada vez mais perto. Ao finalmente reunir forças suficientes para pelo menos falar, já era tarde demais. Neji já havia feito com que a garota retribuísse ao seu delirante beijo.

As mãos do Hyuuga seguravam firmemente sua cintura. Sua boca faminta não desperdiçou nenhum pedaço sequer da boca da prima. As tímidas mãos de Hinata passeavam firmente pelos ombros e costas de Neji, o fazendo trazê-la para perto de seu corpo.

Desceu seus beijos até o pescoço de pele suave da prima. A garota mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior enquanto arranhava as costas de Neji. Sentiu também as mãos de Neji começarem a percorrer o interior de seu casaco, sentindo-as em todo seu ventre.

- P-pare... p-por favor... - sua voz tornava-se gemidos a cada toque dele em sua pele - N-não faça isso...

- Não quero parar... - sussurrou em seu ouvido - E nem você... - finalizou mordendo-lhe a orelha.

Um gemido baixo saiu dos lábios da garota.

- Neji-nii-san... S-sasuke-san não merece is... - sua frase fora subtituída por um gemido quando Neji a sentou sobre sua perna a fazendo sentir prazer.

- O Uchiha não te merece. Ele **não **ama você...

De semi-abertos, os orbes perolados da Uchiha arregalaram-se. O primo disse algo que realmente era verdade. Sasuke não queria seu casamento assim como ela, no início. Mas tudo parecia tão bem. Tão tranquilo e suportável para ambos.

- Você não deve respeito algum a ele, Hinata-sama. - disse e mordeu o lábio inferior da garota - Enquanto você tenta manter a pose dele, eu estou aqui... Te amando...

Ao finalizar, Neji já estava novamente a beijando loucamente. Mas ele sentia algo diferente. Hinata parecia retribuir com todo o amor e carinho que ele tanto desejava receber dela. Sentia as pequenas mãos da prima por sua nuca e bagunçando seus longos cabelos escuros. O corpo da Uchiha desmoronou ao sentir a perna de Neji pressionar sua intimidade. O Hyuuga a sentou na cômoda a sua frente e posicionou-se entre as pernas dela. Abrindo o zíper de seu casaco branco e lilás, ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Hinata como se tivesse fome da pele dela. A Uchiha mordia seu lábio inferior tentando não gemer, apesar de alguns escaparem. Arranhava as costas de Neji com força. Todo o amor que seu primo sentia por ela, e a demonstrava naquele momento, a fazia sentir-se desejada e amada. O gênio apertava as coxas de sua prima. Mordeu seu pescoço arrancando mais gemidos dela. A cada tímido gemido, Neji sentia-se dominante por fazê-la se sentir quente. Desceu ainda mais seus beijos ao colo dos seios de Hinata, que ficou exposto num decote devido ao casaco semi-aberto da Uchiha, degustando de cada pedaço de pele. A garota beijou os lábios de Neji e logo desceu até o pescoço dele com tanta paixão quanto ele. Exploravam cada parte do corpo perfeito um do outro. Neji a encheu de beijos quentes em todo seu colo.

Enquanto sentia os beijos apaixonados do primo em seu pescoço, Hinata parou para pensar em Sasuke. Lembrou-se dos beijos carinhosos do marido. Gostava tanto daqueles beijos. Queria tanto tentar fazer com que seu casamento fosse verdadeiro. Que houvesse amor. Sentiu-se imunda ao pensar que Sasuke seria fiel enquanto ela estava ali, aos beijos com o primo e protetor. Se realmente queria ser feliz com Sasuke, teria de resisitir a Neji. Com todas as suas forças, resistiria ao primo.

Juntando as forças que podia, empurrou o peito dele o afastando de si:

- O que foi? - ele estranhou e ao mirar o rosto dela, assistiu as lágrimas rolarem enquanto descia da cômoda e logo após fechando o zíper do casaco.

- Não posso, Nii-san... - sua voz estava embargada pelo choro - Me perde, mas... Não posso.

- Hinata-sama, por favor... O Uchiha não a quer!

- Está enganado! - exclamou surpreendendo o primo - Sasuke-san e-está... está disposto a fazer de tudo para que nosso casamento seja verdadeiro...

- E você acreditou?

- Sim... É... é isso que ele quer...

- Mas é o que **você** quer, Hinata-sama?

Seu corpo congelou por um minuto. Teria de dizer a Nej sua verdadeira vontade. Seu desejo...

- Sim, Neji-nii-san. É o que eu quero.

As lágrimas começaram a esquetar os orbes do Hyuuga:

- Não pode estar falando sério.

- E-estou. Vai ser melhor para... todos nós. Inclusive para você, Niii-san. N-não deve mais pensar em mim.

Neji não podia acreditar. Sua prima que tanto amava estava lhe impedindo de amá-la. Tudo por causa de Sasuke. Maldito Uchiha, pensava. Seu amor por Hinata o fortalecera durante os anos que passaram. Depois da luta contra Naruto, pôde ver tudo mais claramente. Desde os quatro anos, nutria uma paixonite pela prima um ano mais nova. Porém até os treze, esse sentimento ibernou em seu coração, despertando-se logo após a lição que o Uzumaki lhe dera.

Depois disso, Hinata era sua vida. Se vivia, era porque a primogênita Hyuuga precisava de proteção. Precisava de carinho. Não que seu jeito frio tivesse mudado. Mas quando Hinata estava perto, parecia que o gelo em seu coração derretia por completo. Quando ela ia, tudo era gelado novamente.

Hinata começou a caminhar em direção a porta. Dessa vez, percebeu que o primo não a impediria de sair:

- Eu... sinto muito, Neji-nii-san...

Ele nada repondeu. Somente ficou parado, o que feria Hinata internamente e intensamente.

- Um dia... - Neji sentiu sua voz suave adentrar seus ouvidos como uma canção de ninar - Uma garota muito especial irá me substituir em seu coração. E nesse dia... quero que você venha me dizer seu nome. E você vai dizer pra mim, o quanto está apaixonado por ela. - saiu porta a fora.

A primeira lágrima rolou pelo belo rosto do rapaz Hyuuga ao som da porta batendo. Nunca, nem mesmo se quisesse, esqueceria seu grande amor. Jamais pensou que poderia sentir o que que sentia agora. Seu coração se apertava, e se apertava cada vez mais. Hinata se foi. E deixou claro que não voltaria. Novamente a perdeu. A perdeu para o Uchiha...

**_

* * *

_**

Dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto, ou demorei? ;D

**_Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado. Estou muito feliz pelas reviews, de verdade. Mas cara, vamos combinar que a gnt só se anima de escrever mais capítulos quando as reviews vêem aos montes. xD_**

**_E mais uma vez: perdão pela demora do cap. 4. É porque estava na semana em que eu ia apresentar uma dança. É! Eu faço street-dance. E adivinhem! Assim que terminar esta fic, prentendo escrever uma fic cujo tema seja STREET-DANCE! ;D_**

**_Eu vou AMAR escrever uma fic assim! _**

**_E pretendo fazer Sasu/Hina! -_**

**_Tah bom ou querem mais?! rsrs_**

**_Além de tudo, pretendo postar MESMO aquela outra fic de que falei pra vcs, o que acham?_**

**_MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO!_**

**_Vão me dizer que não gostaram do Neji neste capítulo?! Finalmente ele reapareceu! E que entrada, hein? kkkkkk_**

**_E a música da qual falei é totalmente Neji/Hina! _**

**_Mandem mais reviews, pessoaaal! Eu adoro ler aqueles beem grandões! kkkkkkk_**

**_Obrigada, gente e até o próximo capítulo! _**

**_Beijok!_**


	6. Desculpas!

**_Desculpas!_**

**À todos aqueles que acompanharam ''Sina Apaixonante'' e ''Ice Box'' até então, desejo do fundo do meu coração pedir-lhes mil desculpas pela demora!**

**Pretendo sim, continuar ambas as fics, mas de Setembro para cá minha vida virou de ponta cabeça! Trabalhos escolhares valendo muitos pontos, meu aniversário de 15 anos, provas, apresentações de street, além do castigo ¬¬'**

**Vocês devem estar pensado: _'' E o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso, sua louca?! ''_**

**Quero apenas dizer à vocês que me sinto muito mal por não ter continuado a escrever nesse tempo!**

**MIL DESCULPAS!**

**E em breve novos capítulos de ''Sina Apaixonante'' e ''Ice Box'' !!! =D**

**BelaRaven voltará com TUDO!**


	7. Prós e Contras

**_Este capítulo foi inspirado na música Until The End Of Time - Justin Timberlake_**

**_Uma música linda! Vale a pena pelo menos vocês lerem a tradução para entederem bem a mensagem deste capítulo. _**

**_Boa Leitura! Espero que gostem!_**

* * *

**_Sina Apaixonante_**

**_Capítulo 6 - Prós e Contras_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Duas noites sem Sasuke. Duas noites pensando no que Neji desejava. Duas noites pensando em seu futuro.

Quando o dia finalmente amanheceu, levantou-se e encaminhou-se à cozinha, desanimada. Nem se deu ao trabalho de preparar o café, já que a fome não a pertubava naquela manhã nublada.

Olhou pela janela. As nuvens carregadas, feias, cinzentas. Era como se visse seu próprio interior. Seu coração...

Fora despertada de seus devaneios pelas batidas na porta. A mirou por um momento e logo caminhou até a porta. Ao abrí-la, pôde sentir de imediato seus lábios serem tomados e sua cintura envolvida por mãos fortes e cheias de saudade:

- Sentiu minha falta, Hinata?

Um pouco atordoada, a garota corou e tentou riscar um sorriso:

- Sasuke-san...

- Sentiu. - sorriu do jeito que fazia Hinata sentir-se boba e apaixonada.

O Uchiha largou sua bolsa e a abraçou carinhosamente. Hinata tinhas suas mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele enquanto sua cabeça descançava na curva do pescoço do marido:

- Senti saudades, Hinata...

* * *

- Ei, Ino, sossêga!

- Não me manda sossêgar, Chouji!

- Ele tem razão. - começou o Nara - Vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto andar em círculos feito uma problemática.

- Não me chama de problemática! - advertiu parando de andar - Estamos com um problema sério aqui, e vocês estão me aborrecendo!

- Chilique não é comigo! - começou Chouji se levantando enquanto abria um saco de batatas.

Ino abriu a boca soltando um ''Ah'' como se não aceditasse no que ouvia. Quando algo realmente mal-educado ia sair de sua boca, Chouji já havia virado a curva do corredor do prédio do escritório da Hokage. Virou-se para Shikamaru e este mirava preguiçoso, pra variar, as nuvens cinzentas daquela manhã pela janela mediana.

- Shikamaru, - chamou a loira - ele... disse que estou tendo um chilique?!

- E não está tendo um?! - respondeu com uma pergunta.

Após uma risada nervosa, a loira continuou:

- Ele ainda não me viu ter um chilique! - exclamava enquanto aproximava-se do amigo - E DEFINITIVAMENTE ele **NÃO** quer me ver tendo um! Ah, ele não quer!

- Essa situação é problemática demais pra mim...

- Aonde vai? - perguntou a Yamanaka quando o viu direcionar-se pelo mesmo caminho de Chouji.

- Procurar o Asuma. - parou por um minuto, ainda de costas.

- Para quê?!

- Ora, para quê! - continuou - Você não quer sair em missão neste momento porque está preocupada demais com a Sakura.

Ino arregalou os olhos:

- Shikamaru...

- Ei, Ino, - começou - não estou te culpando de nada. Afinal, - virou a cabeça para mirar as claras safiras da loira - só está preocupada com suas amigas... - riscou um sorriso e logo pôz-se a caminhar novamente, deixando uma loira pensativa.

Shikamaru tinha TODA a razão. Se saísse em missão, Ino não poderia tentar evitar certas coisas, e tinha medo que a Haruno tentasse qualquer coisa em sua ausência.

Ainda um pouco contrariada, a Yamanaka correu um pouco em direção a curva pela qual seus parceiros passaram:

- Shikamaru! - chamou.

Apertou o passo e logo trombou contra alguma coisa. Desequilibrou-se, mas não caiu no chão pois mãos fortes a seguraram pelos braços:

- Sabia que ia mudar de idéia...

- Você me conhece bem, Shikamaru Nara... - riscou um sorriso.

* * *

Akamaru enfiava seu focinho em qualquer canto enquanto Kiba andava de um lado para outro, inquieto. Shino estava recostado em uma árvore e tentava profundamente não se irritar com a hiperatividade do Inuzuka.

- Kiba, sossêga.

- A Hinata tá atrasada!

- Jura? - ironizou o Aburame - E eu pensando que nós estávamos adiantados demais...

Kiba lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante, e Shino apenas desviou seu olhar sentindo-se muito infantil.

- O que vamos fazer, Kiba?

- Vamos esperar, ora essa! - sentou-se sob uma outra árvore - Mas eu voto por irmos lá buscá-la! Mas que droga, acho que vai chover e eu não queria...

- Não é disso que estou falando.

O de bochechas tatuadas o mirou, por um momento com confusão no olhar. Shino voltou seu olhar à ele, e Kiba logo entendeu:

- Não faz o meu estilo deixar coisas erradas sem corretivo. - começou levantando-se e ficando de frente para a mesma árvore - Se for preciso, - ergueu seu braço e suas garras brilharam refletidas à pouca luz daquele dia, logo desferindo um golpe violento e selvagem na árvore, a partindo exatamente ao meio - eu mesmo corrigirei aquele maldito. - finalizou virando-se para o parceiro e e riscando um sorriso sádico.

Por baixo da gola de seu casaco, Shino foi capaz de riscar um pequeno, porém satisfeito sorriso. A reação de Kiba foi, de um certo modo, positiva aos seus planos.

* * *

A rósea seguiu o rumo de sua casa após insistir em negar a companhia de Naruto.

Mordeu seu lábio inferior pensando em Sasuke. Ele escapou de seus braços em Suna. Como ele ousa? Ela só queria lhe dar o amor que, definitivamente, em sua mente, Hinata não dava. Ele merece alguém que o ame, como Sakura o amava. Na época em que Ino revelou não sentir mais nada por Sasuke, seu coração relaxou, finalmente. Apesar de ter se tornado rotina, ela não gostava de ver Ino como rival, eram amigas.

A equipe sete instalou-se na residência do Kazekage. Gaara fez questão. Em uma noite, Sakura entrou escondida no quarto de Sasuke. Ela começou a dizer todas as coisas que disse da última vez, mas o Uchiha a evitava. Desperada, ela o beijou e, por um momento, sentiu Sasuke ceder. Mas fora apenas mais uma tática para distraí-la e levá-la até a porta.

Doeu tanto. A porta se fechou para ela. Mas Sakura não queria desistir. Era Sasuke Uchiha! Seu amor. Seu grande e único amor. O homem que sempre quis. Só de pensar nele e Hinata juntos... Não! A Hyuuga era sua amiga. Nunca cederia à Sasuke. Tímida demais! Hinata nunca a trairia desta forma tão covarde. Por isso não sentia-se culpada em ainda investir em Sasuke. Se Hinata não o ama, Sakura não precisava ter este tipo de respeito...

Será?

- Sakura?

Ela virou-se e se deparou com a última pessoa que esperaria encontrar:

- Neji?

- Podemos conversar?

A rósea mirou sua casa a uma curta distância à frente e depois voltou-se ao Hyuuga.

- Claro. - franziu o cenho - Mas... o que quer de mim?

- Sua ajuda.

- Minha o quê?

- Ajuda. - respondeu sério, e um tanto impaciente por tantos rodeios - E creio que o assunto seja de seu total interesse.

Confusa, a Haruno se aproximou.

- Tem haver com o seu queridinho Uchiha.

- E conseqüentemente, com sua prima, eu suponho...

Neji riscou um sorriso:

- Você é esperta.

- Faço o que posso. - finalizou piscando para ele.

- Acho que vamos nos entender bem.

- Concordo. - riscou um sorriso malicioso assim como ele.

* * *

- Sasuke-san... - ela tentava se livrar dos braços que a aprisionavam por trás - Eu preciso ir. Estou atrasada.

- Não precisa, não. - disse ele a virando para si.

- Kiba-kun e Shino-kun d-devem estar estranhando o meu atraso. - explicou ainda tentando se afastar - Preciso mesmo ir.

Sasuke não dava a mínima importância às obrigações da esposa. A queria agora. E agora a teria. Que se danem os outros! A prenssou contra a parede do corredor. E riu internamente quando lembrou-se que esse corredor tem história...

- De novo, não... - sussurrou Hinata, que assim como ele, reconhecia essa parte.

- De novo, sim.

O moreno não esperou mais. Seus lábios foram de encontro ao queixo dela e desceu suavemente por seu pescoço, beijando-a.

- Eu senti sua falta... - ele sussurrou, Hinata sentiu os lábios dele contra sua pele e estremeceu.

- Sasuke-san...

- É hora de mudar esse tratamento, não acha? - a interrompeu, e sua boca subiu devagar até sua orelha - Diz meu nome, Hinata... - sussurrou de modo sedutor.

A garota mordeu o próprio lábio infeiror. Seu corpo ficava fraco a cada vez que ele se aproximava. Como se fosse Sasuke quem tivesse o controle de tudo, e ela gostava disso.

- Sasuke...

Ele riscou um sorriso vitorioso e malicioso. O Uchiha envolveu a fina cintura dela com uma das mãos e com outra segurou o rosto dela, a fazendo encará-lo:

- Diz de novo.

- Sasuke.

Seu nome sendo proferido por aquela voz era música. Aquele tipo de música que te faz parar de pensar e agir pelos instintos. Sem pensar mesmo. As tímidas mãos da garota subiram por seus braços e ela pôde sentir os músculos firmes. Envolveu-o pelo pescoço, e Sasuke aproximou seus rostos ao mesmo ritmo em que aproximou ainda mais seus corpos. Rosçou seus lábios nos dela, para castigá-la. Queria sentí-la esperar por ele. Somente ele. Então a beijou.

Sasuke sabia fazê-la ceder. E Hinata sentia certo medo por isso, apesar de sentir-se segura e confiante ao lado dele. A ligação que agora tinham um com o outro era forte demais. Inabalável. Eterna.

Toda a saudade estava morrendo. Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior de Sasuke, e logo retomaram o beijo. Tão apaixonado. Tão quente. Mas tão sincero. Tão vivo quanto eles. Tão vivo quanto o que sentiam um pelo outro. Não podia ser apenas desejo. Não podia ser apenas paixão...

Era forte demais para ser apenas isso. Era intenso demais, vivo demais. Era algo mais. Muito mais fascinante e apaixonante.

E ambos sentiam a intensa vontade de dizer o que era. Seus corações batiam frenéticos, desesperados. Desesperados por dizer o que realmente havia dentro deles. E precisava ser agora. Tinha que ser agora! Nem mais um segundo sem que um não soubesse o que o outro sentia realmente.

Mas essa era a hora?

Casados a tão pouco tempo... E à força. Essa era hora certa?

Dizer ''Eu te amo'' não podia ser assim tão difícil.

Mas e se não precisarem dizer? E se somente desmonstressem?!

Estavam se beijando neste momento. Precisavam de outra demonstração?

Mas mesmo assim. As palavras queriam sair. Iam sair! Não dava mais pra segurar! Eram muitos sentimentos. Mas quem sabe o medo falava mais alto...

Ao pensar nesse medo, Sasuke a envolveu mais forte. Como se estivesse com muito medo de perdê-la. E Hinata sentiu. Deixou-se ser protegida por ele. Também não queria perdê-lo. Não suportaria viver sem ele.

Finalizaram o beijo aos poucos, dando ainda alguns selinhos antes que os lábios se separassem por completo.

O Uchiha a abraçou forte, e ela descansou sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, com os braços envoltos na cintura do marido.

- Eu não quero te perder.

- Nunca irá me perder, Sasuke.

Ela o encarou:

- Nunca. - prometeu.

Ele acariciou aquele rosto lindo. Tão lindo. Delicado. Angelical. Aquelas pérolas que pareciam lhe implorar carinho. Nunca a deixaria sozinha de agora em diante. Ele a pertencia. E ela o pertencia. Era o que importava. Mais nada, e nem mais ninguém... Só eles. Apenas eles.

Ela merecia aquelas palavras. Sasuke segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e deixou que seu coração desabafasse:

- Hinata,

Ela esperou.

- Eu te amo.

Bate forte. Bate muito forte! Não conseguiam conter a hiperativadade dele dentro do peito. Calma coração!

- Sasuke... - as lágrimas brotavam, mas não podiam rolar, apesar de serem por conta da felicidade - Eu... t-também te amo.

O Uchiha não resisitiu a um sorriso. Sentia sua guarda baixa quando estava com ela, mas essa sensação era gostosa.

Suas bochechas queimavam, mas ela não desviaria seus olhos do par de ônix à sua frente. Ela o abraçou novamente, e os braços fortes dele a envolveram novamente, com ainda mais força.

Poderiam permanecer assim para sempre. Juntos.

Sasuke tocou suavemente o queixo da garota e a fez encará-lo. Ela ainda parecia bastante envergonhada, mas o Uchiha gostava tanto daquela carinha corada, que sua mente perversa já começava a criar umas situações para que ela ficasse envergonhada de vez em quando.

- Que foi? - perguntou e logo beijou o rosto dela.

- Nada. - respondeu - Só estou feliz.

Ele a encarou de imediato.

- Sente-se... feliz ao meu lado, Hinata? - segurou seu queixo novamente já aproximando seus rostos.

- Muito. - e sorriu, assim como ele, esperando pelo que vinha em seguida.

Nada mais poderia estragar aquele momento. Com excessão de um berro:

- EI, TEME!

O Uchiha fechou fortemente os olhos, ainda muito perto da esposa. Naruto surgiu no corredor com seu sorriso imenso:

- E ai, casal! Eu... - ele finalmente parou para analisar a cena - Eu interrompi alguma coisa?! - perguntou maliciosamente.

Hinata percebeu como estava com o marido, e corou ainda mais. Se afastou rapidamente e foi em direção à sala dizendo:

- Ahh... é... não, não, Naruto-kun! - gaguejava - Eu... eu es-estou atrasada! - continuou a gaguejar passando desorientada pelo loiro - A-até mais! - e saiu correndo porta fora.

Da porta da sala, que podia ser vista pelo começo do corredor, onde Naruto se encontrava, o loiro lançou seu olhar à Sasuke, que permanecera imóvel.

- Ah, Sasuke, seu safado! - começou o Uzumaki se aproximando - Já começou a tirar uma casquinha da Hinata, não é, seu espertalhão?! Espera só o Kiba e o Shino ficarem sabendo que você e ela...

- SEU IDIOTA! - o Uchiha desferiu um soco no ombro do parceiro - ISSO É JEITO DE ENTRAR NA CASA DOS OUTROS?!

- Ihh, relaxa! - disse Naruto, e nem aperentava ter sido golpeado - Não estou na casa de ''outros''. Tô na casa do meu melhor amigo! - e sorriu largamente dando um tapa exageradamente forte nas costas de Sasuke, que ainda bufava de raiva.

O Uchiha, muito irritado, encaminhou-se até a sala:

- O que você quer?! - jogou-se no sofá - Nós acabamos de nos ver lá na entrada da vila.

- É que eu tava com saudade de você!

O moreno o fuzilou. O loiro nem ligou:

- Brincadeira! - sorriu, irritando ainda mais o outro - Eu precisava de contar uma coisa! Ou melhor, te fazer um convite. Pra você e pra Hinata!

- Seja lá o que for, - começou Sasuke - a resposta é não!

- Mas você nem me deixou falar!

- Se vem de você, coisa boa não é, tá certo?! - ironizou esta última parte.

Naruto o encarou firmemente durante uns instantes.

- Sasuke, você é mal...

- E você é muito incoveniente.

Encararam-se durante um tempo. Mas como sempre, Naruto quebrou o silêncio o qual Sasuke tanto apreciava:

- Mas mesmo você sendo tão mal, eu ainda quero convidar você e Hinata para irem comigo e com o pessoal à inauguração do novo Ichiraku!

- Inauguração? Que papo é esse?

- Ué, você não soube? - estranhou - O tio resolveu se mordenizar e mudou o endereço. Agora o Ichiraku é um restaurante!

Sasuke continou a encará-lo, desanimado:

- E...?

- Ah, qualé, teme. Vamos, vai ser divertido! Aposto que a Hinata vai querer ir!

O Uchiha revirou os olhos negros.

- Eu vou falar com ela.

- E com certeza ela vai te convencer a ir!

- Cala a boca.

* * *

- Estou animado para hoje à noite! - exclamou Lee após outro soco no tronco almofadado.

- Finalmente o Ichiraku vai ter mais espaço. - começou Tenten - Lembra das vezes em que íamos todos juntos e tínhamos de nos virar para caber todo mundo na barraca?

- Bons tempos. - disse o sombrancelhudo após uma risada.

Tenten suspirou pesadamente, o que não passou por despercebido por Lee:

- Que foi?

- Nada, não. - mentiu - Bom, na verdade... - mostrou-se insegura - Fiquei um pouco temerosa depois... depois que... Você sabe.

- Depois do casamento?

- É. - confessou relutante.

- Tenten, - começou ele - eu sei que a situação é delicada, e tanto você como eu estamos realmente preocupados com o Neji, mas... Como você mesma disse uma vez: Não é o fim do mundo.

- Eu entendo, Lee, mas... - pausou, novamente suspirando - Eu tenho medo que nada seja como antes. Que tudo mude ao ponto de todos nós nos dividirmos diante disso tudo. Em dois lados. Mas nenhum dos lados seria o certo. - finalizou mirando a brilhante kunai em sua mão.

A morena surpreendeu-se ao mirar a mão enfaixada de Lee envolver a sua, passando a segurar a kunai junto dela.

- Isso não vai acontecer. - garantiu, mirando intensamente os orbes chocolate - Já passamos por muitas coisas juntos. Coisas terríveis, e nenhuma delas nos separou. Daqui a algum tempo, tudo irá se resolver. Só precisamos ter fé em Sasuke e em Hinata.

A morena sentiu-se boba. Nunca fora uma donzela indefesa, muito menos uma pessoa insegura e medrosa. Mas naquele momento, ela chegou a gostar de seu papel enquanto Lee a confortava dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Ela sorriu com meiguice. O sombrancelhudo sentiu-se diferente, não de maneira desconfortável, mas totalmente diferente.

- Vamos continuar o aquecimento enquanto Gai-sensei e o Neji não chegam!

* * *

Após o atraso de Hinata, uma crise escândalosa de Kiba, um discurso de Kurenai e o silêncio matinal de Shino, a equipe 8 pôde cumprir com o planejamento de um novo dia árdua de treino.

O dia passou rápido, o que aliviou a Uchiha. A noite já queria chegar. Kiba havia comentado sobre a inauguração do novo Ichiraku, e a proíbiu de faltar. Mas Hinata entendia que agora não dependia apenas de sua vontade, e sim a de Sasuke também. Mas se o marido não permitisse, não ficaria zangada. Queria aproveitar este momento maravilhoso em seu casamento. Sasuke, sem dúvida, era do que ela precisava, e também o que realmente queria. Ela o amava. Sentia-se amada. Tudo estava perfeito.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente. Adentrou a sala e antes que anunciasse sua volta, ela fora, novamente, surpreendida por um Sasuke carente de sua presença. Ele a pegou no colo, ouvindo um gritinho dela pela surpresa, e a conduziu até o sofá aos beijos.

A beijou de forma carinhosa, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que ele havia esperado Hinata por anos e anos.

Um tanto relutante, foi finalizando o beijo com doces selinhos. A viu sorrir:

- Sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Ela tombou um pouco a cabeça, fingindo curiosidade:

- Por quê? - perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Porque eu tenho o privilégio de te ver sorrir assim para mim todos os dias.

- Você é o motivo do meu sorriso.

Fora a vez dele sorrir, transmitindo o que se passava em seu coração ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Lhe deu mais um selinho e a envolveu em seus braços. Ela aconchegou-se em seu corpo forte.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrou com sua voz doce.

- Eu também, Hinata. - e beijou a cabeça dela - Nunca senti algo assim por ninguém. - confessou.

A garota sorriu ainda abraçada a ele.

- Sabe? - ele chamou sua atenção, e ela endireitou-se para encará-lo - Se seu amor fosse tudo que eu tivesse na vida... Bem.. isso seria o suficiente até o fim dos tempos.

As lágrimas já brotavam, mas ela não as deixariam rolar. Seu coração estava frenético.

- O tempo todo... eu só quero ser sua.

Fora a vez do coração de Sasuke se emocionar.

Descobriram juntos o quanto um significava um para o outro.

Aproximaram seus rostos. Este momento só poderia ser finalizado do melhor jeito que sabiam, além de ser do jeito do qual mais gostavam.

Uniram seus lábios lento e suavemente. Gostavam de apreciar ao máximo esses beijos tão desejados. E eram tão... intensos.

Apaixonados.

E depois de muito tempo desse jeito, os lábios se separaram lentamente. Se olharam por um tempo, Sasuke acariciando aquele rosto delicado, e Hinata acariciava seus braços fortes. De repente algo veio a cabeça do Uchiha:

- Humm, com todos essas _distrações,_ - lhe deu mais um selinho, a fazendo entender o sentido da palavra - esqueci de lhe dizer uma coisa.

- Que coisa?

- O Naruto esteve aqui para nos fazer um convite.

- A inuguração do novo Ichikaru. - ela previu.

- Como sabe?

- Kiba-kun nos chamou também.

- Chamou você. - arqueou uma das sombrancelhas negras.

- Eu não iria sem você. - corou.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Eu não conseguiria ir à lugar algum no mundo sem você.

Agora quem lhe deu um selinho fora Hinata.

- Nós vamos? - quiz saber a Uchiha.

- Você quer ir?

- Mas se não quiser, eu não me importo, Sasuke...

Ele pareceu refletir por uns segundos mirando aquelas pérolas. Escolher entre ter Hinata em casa a noite toda só para si, e em ter que dividí-la com todos os amigos, mas mesmo assim fazê-la feliz com isso, era, sem dúvida, difícil.

- Vamos, sim. - cedeu.

A garota abriu um enorme e belo sorriso.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu já se levantando, se direcionando ao quarto.

Sasuke riscou um sorriso malicioso. Sua mente maligna estava trabalhando.

- Que ''obrigada' que nada. Você vai ter que vir aqui e me agradecer direito. - exigiu com a voz divertida, já indo atrás dela.

- Não, Sasuke, eu tenho que tomar banho... - explicou - Já está quase na hora de...

Não teve mais tempo de dizer uma só palavra. No bendito corredor, Sasuke a virou pelo braço, e a pôz contra a parede. Sorrindo, ambos se entregaram ao momento. Como sempre faziam naquele mesmo corredor. Beijaram-se mais uma vez.

- Por que sempre no corredor, hein? - ela perguntou divertida.

- Eu não sei dizer. Mas eu gosto.

- É? - ela mordiscou o lábio infeiror do moreno.

- É.

- Eu também gosto.

* * *

A toda hora chegavam pessoas. O lugar era muito grande, com mesas grandes com toalhas vermelhas e brancas sobre elas. Na entrada havia uma placa iluminada enorme com os dizeres ''Ichiraku Ramen'' em japonês.

A Hokage visitava o lugar e conversava com o dono, o parabenizando.

Kakashi estava sentando a uma mesa juntamente de Kurenai, Asuma e Gai.

Haviam muitas pessoas pertencentes ao Clã Akimichi. Assim como outros, pertencentes de outros clãs.

Naruto adentrou o restaurante com os olhos azuis brilhantes e maravilhados. Ele vinha acompanhado de Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee e Kiba, com Akamaru em seu encalço. Escolheram ficar ao fundo do restaurante, tendo de juntar umas mesas à espera do restante do grupo. Logo, os outros foram chegando. Quando chegou à entrada, Shino juntou-se aos amigos após os berros desnecessários de Kiba e de Naruto. Tenten e Ino chegaram juntas e sentaram-se uma ao lado outra.

Só faltavam Neji, Sakura, e o casal...

* * *

- Hinata! - ele a chamava da sala, já pronto e a esperando - Vamos, já estamos atrasados!

- Já vou indo! - sua voz vinha do quarto.

Sasuke foi à cozinha para beber água, voltando à sala com o copo na mão.

- Estou pronta.

O Uchiha virou-se. Jurou estar tendo uma visão.

Hinata trajava um vestido frente-única simples, alguns palmos acima do joelho, azul bebê. O decote discreto. Delineava o corpo perfeito da Uchiha. Os cabelos negro-azulados caim por suas costas e ombros em uma cascata até sua fina cintura.

Por pouco Sasuke não deixou o copo em sua mão se esborrachar no chão.

- Como estou?

Não obteve respota.

- Acha que eu exagerei? E-eu vou trocar...

- Não! Não troca. - ele depositou o copo sobre a mesinha de centro da sala e se aproximou - Você está linda. - sorriu.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Você está tão linda que estou pensando seriamente em não sair de casa... - ele se aproximou mais, beijou seu queixo e desceu aos beijos até o pescoço dela.

- Sasuke... vamos nos atrasar.

O moreno revirou os olhos, afastando o rosto:

- Tem razão... Vamos.

Trancaram a porta e Sasuke pegou a mão de Hinata.

Quem os via passar, juraria se tratar de um casalzinho de namorados. E as pessoas mal sabiam que eles não tiveram essa etapa. Nenhum dos dois se arrepende, agora, do casamento. Mas sentiram um certo pesar por não terem vivido essa etapa tão gostosa. E agora queriam desfrutar do casamento do mesmo jeito que aproveitariam o namoro.

Rumaram ao restaurante. No caminho, alguns conhecidos dos Clãs Uchiha e Hyuuga os cumprimentavam e os parabenizavam pelo matrimônio. Sorridentes e satisfeitos, eles agradedeciam.

Na entrada do restaurante, Sasuke sentiu Hinata exitar por um momento:

- O que foi?

Ela sorriu:

- Eles vão ter uma surpresa e tanto.

Sasuke riu baixinho e pôz-se em sua frente:

- Está assustada?

- Não. - afirmou - Estou anciosa.

O moreno gostou muito da resposta. Sorriu e beijou os lábios da esposa. Pegou sua mão novamente e adentraram o restaurante. Ambos procuravam um pequeno tumulto de jovnes com os olhos. Não fora nada difícil achá-los. Sem contar que a voz desnecessariamente elevada de Naruto os guiou:

- Teme! Hinata! Aqui!

O casal se encarou e respiraram fundo antes de se aproxiamarem de mãos dadas.

- Meu Deus! - começou Tenten.

- É o que eu estou pensando?! - Ino estava prestes a explodir de felicidade.

Hinata mirou Sasuke sorrindo e voltou-se às amigas, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Ahh! - a Yamanaka não resistiu à um gritinho alegre.

Os outros abriram sorrisos enormes. Todos os parabenizaram. Os meninos fizeram algumas brincadeiras com Sasuke. Este ficou um pouco sem ação, mas não podia esconder sua felicidade. Kiba e Shino trocaram um olhar indiferente, inexpressivo. Após uma curta troca de palavras com os parceiros de equipe, Hinata sentou-se ao lado do marido, e Sasuke passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

Conversavam animadamente. Há muito não se encontravam para por papo em dia. Não fosse pelos meninos, a Yamanka e a Mitsashi arrastariam Hinata até o banheiro para que ela contasse detalhe por detalhe. Mas deixaram isto para mais tarde.

Juntos, a animação era garantida. Sempre algum caso a ser discutido. Da brincadeira mais estúpida, ao caso mais sério.

Mas ainda faltavam duas pessoas...

- Ai-meu-Deus.

- Que foi, Ino? - por incrível que pareça, Shikamaru quis saber.

- Olha só... - Kiba sorriu de canto de boca.

Todos na mesa direcionaram seus olhares à entrada do restaurante. Lá estavam Neji e Sakura. O fato de estarem juntos não era o mais impactante. Mas sim o fato de suas mãos estarem dadas. Isso mesmo! Neji e Sakura de mãos dadas!

- Me digam que eu estou vendo coisas. - pediu Tenten.

- Você está vendo coisas. - afirmou Chouji.

- Então todos nós estamos vendo coisas. - disse Shino.

Sakura avistou a mesa dos amigos. Todos os encaravam:

- Eles estão ali! - exclamou.

Neji segurou a cintura de Sakura:

- Hora do show. - finalizou riscando um sorriso torto, retribuído pela Haruno.

Aproximaram-se da mesa, ambos achando a maior graça da cara de todos eles.

- Pessoal, temos uma novidade. - finalizou Sakura mordendo o próprio lábio infeiror, deixando que Neji completasse a fala.

- Sakura e eu... estamos namorando. - disse enquanto abraçava a rósea por trás pela fina cintura com um sorriso vitorioso riscado nos lábios, encarando a face séria de Sasuke e Sakura encarando a face tensa de Hinata.

* * *

**_Miil desculpaas pelo atraso!_**

**_Espero que me entendam._**

**_Bom, este capítulo foi um dos mais importantes, e eu nem preciso dizer o próximo será ainda mais importante!_**

**_Neji e Sakura se juntaram. _**

**_Sasuke e Hinata estão vivendo a etapa de namoro no casamento. _**

**_Até eu estou anciosa! rsrs_**

**_Pessoal, o terceiro capítulo de ''Ice Box'' está em processo de correção e logo será postado!_**

**_E aproveitando o embalo da coisa, gostaria de fazer um momento propaganda básico aqui!_**

**_Minha fic Lee/Tenten_**

**_''Lie About Us''_**

**_Depois que a postei, me senti um fracasso como fanwritter =(_**

**_Apenas duas pessoas leram e deixaram review. _**

**_E agradeço imensamente às essas pessoas!_**

**_Então, se Deus tocar seu coração, leia! rsrs_**

**_É a minha primeira fic Lee/Tenten e eu PRECISO saber como escrevo quando o assunto não é Hinata! rs_**

**_Bom, então é isso, povo do meu coração!_**

**_Aproveitem o capítulo, e espero que tenham gostado!_**

**_REVIEWS, please!_**

**_Beeijoos! ;*_**


	8. Elevator

_**Sina Apaixonante**_

_**Capítulo 7 - Elevator**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_We go up, we go down, down, down, like an elevator  
Touch the sky and touch the ground, ground, ground, like an elevator  
_

_Nós vamos pra cima e vamos pra baixo, baixo, baixo  
Como um elevador tocamos o céu, tocamos o chão, chão, chão,  
como um elevador_

**_Elevator - The Pussycat Dolls_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Nenhum deles teve do que reclamar da noite. Foi ótima, apesar do clima tenso do começo. Agora sim, tudo estaria em seu perfeito lugar. Final feliz, finalmente! Será?

À meia-noite, cada um já dirigia-se a suas devidas casas. Shikamaru e Chouji levaram Ino em casa, e Lee acompanhou Tenten. Naruto, Sai, Shino e Kiba também seguiram para suas casas. Neji e Sakura saíram de mãos dadas.

O casal Uchiha também saiu de mãos dadas, mas não desmonstravam o mesmo ânimo que o outro casal. O caminho de volta foi silencioso e desconfortável. E o pior era que nenhum dos dois sabia o porquê disso.

Sasuke virou a chave na fechadura da porta e Hinata adentrou a sala primeiro, um tanto apressada. Ela ascendeu as luzes da sala e da cozinha e tirou os sapatos ali mesmo. Sasuke apenas a observava um tanto curioso:

- O que você tem?

Ela levantou a cabeça e o mirou, supresa:

- Nada. - respondeu - E você?

- Eu?

- É. - pressionou a morena - Tem alguma coisa que queira me dizer?

- Não estou te entendendo.

Hinata bufou irritada. E Sasuke estranhou aquele comportamento destemperado.

- O que você sentiu?

- Senti...?

- Sasuke, - ela fez uma pausa tentando se acalmar, não queria ser injusta, mas também não queria ser feita de boba - você vai me obrigar mesmo a dizer?

- Dizer o quê?!

Faltou muito pouco para que Hinata rosnasse, mas controlou-se:

- O que você sentiu ao ver a Sakura e o Nii-san juntos?

O Uchiha parou e a mirou incrédulo:

- Que pergunta é essa, Hinata?

- Responda!

- Aonde quer chegar?

- À verdade! - respondeu agressiva - Não quero ser feita de boba!

- Hinata, por um acaso passou por sua mente que eu ficaria com ciúmes da Sakura?

Fora a vez de Hinata parar. Virou-se de costas e direcionou-se à cozinha. Sasuke foi atrás dela.

- É isso? - a voz dele já estava bem atrás de si - Por quê pensa assim?

- Não sei!

- Ah, você não sabe?! - pegou-a pelo braço e a virou para encará-la nos olhos - E você? O que sentiu quando viu seu querido Nii-san agarrando a Sakura?!

- Pára com isso! - puxou seu braço e passou por ele à passos rápidos em direção ao quarto, passando pelo corredor.

- Ah, agora você quer parar, não é? - ele a seguiu - Eu quero saber!

- Ele é meu primo, Sasuke!

- Mas não parecia!

Ela virou-se para encará-lo:

- O que você... quer d-dizer com isso?

- Todo mundo sabe o que ele sente por você, não se faça de tola.

- O quê? - as lágrimas brotavam em seus orbes claros, e sua voz já estava embargada. Claro que ela sabia sobre os sentimentos de Neji. Perfeitamente. Mas aquelas palavras vindas de Sasuke, a machucavam.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, Hinata. - o tom de voz do Uchiha estava mais calmo - E sei que algo você sentiu.

- Não. Eu não senti nada. - negou - Mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você e Sakura. - a primeira lágrima rolou teimosa - Você ficou mal-humorado de repente. Frio.

- Hinata... - ele aproximou-se, mas Hinata recuou.

- E-eu só queria que fosse sincero comigo. - encaro-o - Você... não precisa fingir gostar de mim só pelo fato de...

- Você duvida de mim? - aproximou-se mais rapidamente do que na primeira vez para que ela não lhe escapasse, segurou o rosto da garota, encharcado pelas lágrimas - Você duvida de tudo o que eu te disse? - ela não respondeu, e baixou o olhar - Olhe para mim, Hinata.

Ela chorava. Sasuke sentiu-se monstruoso. Alguma atitude sua fez com que as incertezas de Hinata aflorassem. Logo compreendeu que sua esposa sentia-se ameçada. Sakura fora responsável por uma briga justo em seu primeiro dia de casado. E agora, quando Hinata deveria sentir-se totalmente aliviada, sentia-se insegura. Ele tinha de fazer algo. Mas o quê?

Como poderia provar que amava sua mulher? Ele já havia lhe dito tudo o que sentia. Pela primeiríssima vez, Sasuke Uchiha revelou seus sentimentos mais profundos e verdadeiros. Como poderia fazer Hinata assegurar-se de que ele a pertencia?

Ela continuava a chorar.

- Olhe para mim. - pediu novamente.

Ela obedeceu. Vagarosamente levantou sua cabeça, mas não o encarou de imediato. Aquele sentimento era ruim. Não poder encarar aquele par de ônix pelos quais se apaixonara, por pensar que talvez aqueles olhos mirassem outra ao invés de si.

Como ela lutava contra o contato visual, Sasuke segurou levemente, porém firmemente o queixo da garota e a fez encará-lo finalmente. Permaneceram assim durante uns instantes. Como se não precisassem de palavras. Mas se eram de palavras de que Hinata precisava, ele deveria fazer de acordo com sua necessidade.

- O que devo fazer?

Seu olhar ficara confuso diante da pergunta do marido:

- F-fazer?

- O que devo fazer para você acreditar em mim?

Silêncio.

Aquela pergunta não fazia sentido. Ou fazia? Por quê ele perguntou isso? O que Hinata respoderia? Teria uma resposta a dar à ele? Era realmente necessário uma resposta? Que tolice! Idiota, idiota! Ela se xingava internamente. Burra, burra! O que ela estava pensando ao duvidar dele?!

Ela caiu em lágrimas novamente e o abraçou. Forte. Muito forte:

- Desculpa! - ela soluçava - Me perdoa! Eu não devia desconfiar a-assim de você!

Ele a aconchegou em seus braços. Apoiou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela e fechou os olhos:

- Me perdoe pelas coisas que eu disse.

- Não importa mais, Sasuke. - ela o encarou novamente - Eu... - pausou.

- O quê?

- Eu... n-não quero mais brigar com você.

O Uchiha não resistiu a um sorriso. Ela era tão doce.

- Eu também, não. - beijou a testa da esposa e a abraçou novamente - Nunca mais.

Permaneceram juntos por um tempo. Ambos sentindo o calor emanando dos corpos. Brigas eram inúteis e infantis demais. Não perderiam mais tempo com elas. Encaram-se novamente e Sasuke rosçou seus lábios nos da esposa, que acariciou seu rosto. Celaram um beijo doce. Meigo e apaixonado. Ao separar os lábios, colaram as testas. Fora a vez de Hinata rosçar seus lábios nos de Sasuke.

- Eu te amo... - sussurrou ela.

E novamente celaram um beijo, desta vez um tanto diferente. Mais sedento, mais necessário. Como se o casal estivesse separado à anos. Como se fosse o primeiro beijo. Sasuke envolveu a fina cintura da garota, a trazendo para mais perto. Hinata massageava a nuca dele com uma das mãos. Delicadamente, os beijos de Sasuke desceram pelo pescoço de Hinata, que manteve os olhos fechados, enquanto a mão que passeava pelas costas de Sasuke apertava sua camisa.

Todas as brigas terminariam em reconciliações deste tipo? Maroto, Sasuke pensou que talvez, briguinhas eram necessárias de vez em quando. Afinal, casamento em si, nunca foi um sinônimo de perfeição. Em seu caso, agradecia internamente por sua senhora Uchiha. Procuraria evitar as discussões mais problemáticas. Desejava ser feliz e fazer seu amor feliz.

- Eu te amo... - ele sussurrou, os lábios rosçando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Sasuke...

E o moreno tomou-lhes os lábios novamente. Ainda mais faminto. Hinata estava começando a lhe proporcionar outro efeito. Um efeito que a feminilidade causava sobre a masculinidade. Sem cessar o beijo, Sasuke a pegou no colo e direcionou-se ao quarto. Empurrou a porta com um chute e caminhou até à cama. A deitou calmamente, ainda sem separar seus lábios dos dela. Deitou-se sobre o corpo da esposa e enquanto seus lábios voltavam ao pescoço de Hinata, uma de suas mãos subia a saia do vestido que a garota ainda trajava.

As tímidas mãos de Hinata subiam a camisa dele vagarosamente, enquanto podiam sentir os músculos e a pele das costas de Sasuke. Enquanto ele distribuía beijos por seu pescço, descendo devagar até seu colo, ela experimentava algo novo. Uma sensação que não pôde deixar de comparar com a vez em que Neji lhe beijou. Com Sasuke era diferente. Era um amor recíproco. Naquele momento, amor verdadeiro emanava de duas pessoas, não de apenas uma.

Mordeu o próprio lábio inferior quando sentiu a mão de Sasuke adentrar seu vestido. O Uchiha desceu as alças do vestido, deixando os ombros da moça desnudos. Mas ao sentí-lo descer ainda mais os beijos em direção aos seus seios, Hinata empurrou levemente o peito dele:

- Sasuke...

- O que foi? - ele perguntou a encarando, e pôde notar a face corada da esposa.

- Eu...

- O quê? - perguntou calmamente.

- É que e-eu n-nunca... - ela corou ainda mais e Sasuke não resistiu a um sorriso.

* * *

As gargalhadas da rósea ficavam cada vez mais altas, e o Hyuuga fora obrigado a repreendê-la.

- Desculpa, Neji! - disse Sakura, tentando controlar-se - Mas eu não posso resistir! - riu mais uma vez - Você viu só a cara deles?! Hilário! - mais gargalhadas.

Neji também não resitiu a um sorriso de lado:

- A cara que o Uchiha fez foi ridícula.

- Ran, - fez a Haruno aproximando-se do sofá - a cara da Hinata foi a melhor da noite. - jogou-se no sofá e esparramou-se, suspirou - Nosso plano começou bem, - sorriu - não é docinho? - soltou uma risadinha maliciosa.

Fora a vez de Neji soltar uma discreta e breve risada:

- Melhor do que imaginei, - virou-se para olhá-la - amor...

Sakura gargalhou novamente o encarando.

- Não seria indecente?

- O quê seria indecente? - perguntou a garota.

- Se seus pais nos vissem aqui na sala. Juntos. Sozinhos.

Mais uma risadinha, deitando-se novamente:

- Primeiro: Eles estão viajando. Aniversário de casamento. Sabe como é... - explicou - E segundo... Não estamos fazendo nada demais. - deu de ombros - Para um namoro, estamos fingindo bem, não acha? - sorriu.

- Acho. - riscou um sorriso malicioso.

* * *

Escovou os dentes e logo jogou-se na cama. O Uzumaki só queria descansar agora. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, sentindo o vento que adentrava seu quarto pela janela, sobre seu peitoral desnudo. E antes de fechar os olhos, refletiu sobre o assunto entre os amigos assim que os dois casais se retiraram do restaurante.

**_''Flashback''_**

_- Agora sim! - exclamava o Inuzuka - Esse mundo está definitivamente de cabeça pra baixo! Primeiro o Sasuke com a Hinata! Agora o Neji e a Sakura?! É o sinal do Apocalipse!_

_- Quanto drama, Kiba. - queixou-se o Aburame. _

_- Não tire a razão dele, Shino. - começou Tenten - Isso tudo é tão... err... tão..._

_- Louco? - perguntou Lee._

_- Estranho? - tentou Ino._

_- Assutador? - ironizou Chouji. _

_- Problemático. - finalizou Shikamaru, afirmando._

_Nenhum deles havia notado o cabisbaixo Naruto, que estava ficando para trás._

_- A questão é: Neji e Sakura estão juntos para atazanarem Sasuke e Hinata! - dizia Ino, revoltada - O que eles ganham com isso?!_

_- Logo agora que já estava tudo bem entre eles. - comentou Tenten._

_- Relaxem, - começou Lee - isso não vai durar._

_Mais atrás, Sai notou que Naruto era o único, além de si próprio, que não participava da conversa. Aproximou-se:_

_- O que você quer? - perguntou o Uzumaki, em seu tom rude e costumeiro para com o amigo._

_- Você não está bem. _

_Ao olhar a diante, o loiro pôde perceber que seus amigos lhe miravam, com expressões tristes em suas faces:_

_- Você tá legal? - quiz saber Shikamaru. Apesar das feições despreocupadas, sentia-se mal por Naruto._

_- Que papo é esse agora, hein?! - começou o loiro, uma expressão indignada - Eu não estou pra baixo por causa disso! Todos vocês já deveriam sacar que a Sakura não deixaria de correr atrás do Teme, mesmo ele estando casado com a Hinata! Não tô nem um pouco bolado. Eu vou nessa! - e passou por entre os amigos, direcionado-se a sua casa - E se pensam que isso tudo afetará minha amizade com qualquer um deles, estão redondamente enganados, tô certo! - disse essas últimas palavras sem ao menos olhar para trás. _

_**''Fim do Flashback''**_

Nunca falhou com suas palavras. E desta vez, nada seria diferente. Fechou os olhos e tratou de desligar-se deste mundo. Pelo menos, até o dia seguinte.

* * *

O sorriso ainda não havia deixado os lábios do moreno. E Hinata ficava a cada segundo mais envergonhada. Sasuke já era experiente. Fato. A população jovem, e em maior parte feminina, já conhecia esse lado instintivo do Uchiha. Também sabia que boa parte de seus amigos, os meninos no caso, já haviam se relacionado com outras garotas. Por Deus! Ninguém ali era uma criancinha que desconhecia a verdade por trás do mistério dos bebês!

- Hinata, - a voz de Sasuke a libertou, e suas pérolas encontraram o par de ônix intensos - você é virgem?

Pronto!

Agora sim ela morria. Sentou-se, e fez com que ele se afastasse. Subiu as alsas de seu vestido enquanto acomodava-se na beirada da cama. Não sabia o que dizer. A verdade ele já sabia, então porque a torturava desta maneira? E porque ela estava tão incomodada? Sentia-se a garotinha do papai. Hinata era virgem, sim! E daí? Será possível que Sasuke não valorizava isto? Ela fora capaz de esperar as risadas, mas estas não vieram. Ao invés disto, sentiu um movimento na cama. As fortes e habilidosas mãos de Sasuke envolveram sua cintura. Ele mesmo pôde sentir o tremor do corpo feminino. Pôz-se atrás dela, e ainda a abraçava.

- Hinata... - seu tom de voz a fez estremecer novamente.

Como um anjo como ela fora destinado à ele? Um pecador. Não tinha a resposta. Mas tinha hipóteses. Opostos se atraem?! Essa é boa, mas não é a descrição perfeita. Talvez, o destino só desejou fazer diferente das outras histórias de amor. Escrever de maneira mais doce, ou até mais ousada.

Sua mão fez um vagaroso trajeto pelo ventre reto até alcançar o rosto corado da morena. Retirou delicadamente os cabelos de cima de seu ombro e seus lábios o tocaram suavemente. Logo, subiu pelo pesocço alvo e pausou na orelha dela.

- Eu te amo.

Aquele hálito quente descendo novamente por seu pescoço a fez morder levemente o próprio lábio infeiror. Algo novo apossava-se de seu corpo. A voz de Sasuke nunca lhe fizera delirar tanto como agora. E suas mãos agéis nunca a fizeram sentir-se a mulher que sentia-se ser neste momento.

O Uchiha desceu a alsa de seu vestido vagarosamente enquanto beijava o pescoço da morena.

- E-espera, Sasuke... - sua voz falhada era quase inaudível naquele momento.

- Eu te quero, Hinata. - a voz masculina era embriagante, nenhuma mulher resistiria.

Sasuke não perdeu tempo e logo a deitou. Mal pôde ouvir o pedido da esposa. Aqueles lábios carnudos e rosados o enlouqueciam. Roçou seus lábios nos dela de modo sedutor, um tanto forte. Logo os tomou de maneira faminta. Hinata não resistiu a esse beijo, acabando por ceder ao desejo. As línguas guerreavam por espaço. As pequenas mãos da Uchiha delizavam timidamente pelas costas de Sasuke, parecendo decorar cada músculo das costas e dos braços fortes. Diferentemente das mãos da esposa, Sasuke possía mãos experientes. Da fina cintura, sua mão direita desceu estrategicamente até a barra do vestido da morena, e o Uchiha fez o caminho inverso ao da roupa, despindo as coxas da esposa. Ouviu um gemido da esposa, e esse parecia o sinal de que não deveria parar.

Encantava-se a cada dia com sua mulher. Tão doce. Tão pura. Ela era diferente de todas. A pérola mais rara.

Pausou o beijo para mirá-la. As bochechas coradas e a respiração descompassada à sua. Os orbes perolados fixos em si. Não pôde decifrá-los naquele momento. Não sabia dizer se era felicidade, ou melancolia. E teve medo. Medo de estar pressionando-a.

- Hinata... - chamou-a delicadamente - quer que eu pare?

A resposta não veio imediatamente. Ele entendeu bem a mesangem, e ainda pôde compreender que seu silêncio era medo de decepcioná-lo. Realmente não estava decepcionado ou zangado. Mas estava um tanto aborrecido.

Ele saiu de cima do corpo feminino e sentou-se na cama, um tanto distante da esposa. Ela sentou-se também, mordeu o lábio inferior preocupada.

- Está... zangado comigo? - perguntou se encolhendo um pouco.

Sasuke virou a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela parecia esperar uma afirmação raivosa de sua parte. Riscou um sorriso:

- Zangado com você? Nunca.

- Mas parece...

O sorriso sumiu, desesperando Hinata. Ele levantou-se e sentou-se novamente ao lado da esposa. Acariciou o rosto dela, sentindo a maciez.

- Eu nunca te obrigaria a nada. - garantiu-lhe - E não estou zangado de forma alguma. Eu saberei esperar por você, meu amor.

- Ah, Sasuke... - as lágrimas queriam rolar.

Abraçaram-se fortemente. Mais de uma vez, Sasuke lhe provara que seu amor era verdadeiro. A felicidade era imensa, mas as incertezas ainda existiam. Não relacionadas à Sasuke, mas sim relacionadas a própria Hinata. Tinha medo. Fato. Mas não poderia privar seu marido disso. Era um direito de Sasuke possuí-la como mulher. E também uma vontade, um desejo. Não apenas dele, mas também para Hinata.

O dia chegaria. Sem dúvidas. E quando chegasse, Hinata estaria preparada. E Sasuke saberia esperar pelo dia mais perfeito de todos.

* * *

**_Vamos começar, como sempre, pelos trocentos pedidos de desculpas._**

**_Eu sei que estou demorando demais, mas peço paciência, pessoal. _**

**_Primeiro ano não é mole, não AUHAUHAUAHUAH_**

**_Mas então, gente, o negócio é o seguinte:_**

**_Esse foi uns dos primeiros quase-hentais da minha vida. _**

**_Tá péssimo, eu sei, mas eu pretendo melhorar nessa matéria. _**

**_Não me culpem se minha mente é tão pura e inocente USSAUHUSHASHSAHSUH_**

**_Tá! Isso é mentira! rs_**

**_Espero que estejam curtindo minhas fics, pois eu escrevo de coração para vocês =)_**

**_Beijoos ;*_**


	9. Sintomas e Baques

_**Sina Apaixonante**_

**_Capítulo 8 - Sintomas e Baques_**

-

-

Este capítulo é dedicado à Elly e Angie

-

-

_It's a new a dawn  
And a new day  
And a new life for me  
And I'm feeling good  
So good, yeah_

_É uma nova manhã  
E um novo dia  
E uma nova vida pra mim  
Eu estou me sentindo bem  
Tão bem, sim_

_-_

**Feelin' Good - The Pussycat Dolls**

-

-

-

-

Já se apaixonou uma vez. Sabia exatamente como era ter tantas borboletas no estômago. Como era gostoso sentir o coração se aquecer. Querer estar pertinho. Se um abraço não lhe era permitido, um sorriso bastava. Um mísero gesto, por menor que seja. Qualquer carinho era muito bem vindo. Uma sensação tremenda, intrigante. Como investigar um grande mistério, onde as pistas te levam à origem de tudo. Hinata nunca conhecera o modo adequado para definir ''estar apaixonada''. Conheceu apenas, na época em que seu coração batia por Naruto, os sintomas da doença chamada amor.

A fase do namoro ia muito bem, obrigada.

* * *

A cada passo, dava-se conta de que as árvores, animais e rochas eram os menores dos obstáculos pelo caminho que o levava à Konoha. A vila que a muito tempo abandonara para fazer besteira. Viver a vida simples e intensamente. Era assim que desejava escrever sua história.

Ajeitou o chápeu que protegia sua pele pálida dos raios quentes do sol ardente do País do Fogo. Esqueceu-se como o clima daquele país era confortavelmente quente. Afastou mechas negras dos olhos escarlates. Mirou o anel em seu dedo e riscou um sorriso desafiador.

Já não era o mesmo. Ou talvez era. Fazia tanto tempo, sem reflexões, sem arrependimentos. Nada de represálias e regras. A ausência de fronteiras para seus desejos egoístas fora uma das razão para afastar-se de seu lar, deixando para trás não só a família e suas tradições, mas também um dos sobrenomes mais influentes de Konoha.

Seu retorno? Ao pensar nisso, só pôde sorrir novamente enquanto continuava a caminhar calmamente.

Um baque.

* * *

Estrondos, quedas, pontapés, socos, gritos e nem o canto da colisão entre kunais eram tão irritantes quanto os berros de Naruto. Sasuke não sofria mais pelas fortes dores de cabeça. Anos atrás, eram muito frequentes. Hoje em dia, eram parte dele. Eram raras agora. Mas a hiperatividade do Uzumaki era preocuopante em certos dias, como naquele, por exemplo. Jiraya estava para retornar após uma longa temporada de pesquisa para seu novo livro. Pode-se imaginar o que aprontou pelas vilas e povoados. Enfim, o instinto e a curiosidade do Uzumaki eram aguçados, pois o retorno do Sannin dos Sapos significava novas técnicas e novidades sobre o mundo ninja. Sasuke comparava Naruto com uma criança quando a expectativa apossava-se do corpo do loiro. E sempre constatava que uma criança seria mais controlada que o amigo.

Os treinos tornavam-se a cada dia mais entediantes e longos. O sol demorava a se pôr, e isso agoniava Sasuke. Há umas semanas, vinha desejando com todas as forças que os treinos, os quais sempre foram uma fonte de prazer para o moreno Uchiha, fossem mais rápidos. Pois seu novo e maior prazer possuía um sorriso doce e olhos em forma de pérolas. Além de um beijo que o enloquecia. Não podia evitar que seus lábios fossem tomados por um quase imperceptível sorriso.

- Sasuke? Eu tô falando com você, bastardo!

- Estava? - perguntou desconcertado, não com Naruto, mas consigo mesmo por ter viajado até os olhos de Hinata.

- Ihh, acho que você tá doente, Sasuke. - o loiro aproximou-se e espalmou de modo bruto sua mão por cima da testa de Sasuke, que emburrou a cara - Cê tá com febre?

- Tire essa mão de mim, idiota. - rosnou o moreno retirando a mão do amigo do mesmo modo delicado com o qual Naruto espalmou-a sobre sua testa.

- Não precisa dá coice, Sasuke.

- Tem razão. Eu posso acidentalmente quebrar esse sua cabeça oca.

- Só estou preocupado por você estar agindo como um demente o tempo todo, sua mula, tô certo! - disse enfim o loiro cruzando os braços.

O Uchiha mirou o Uzumaki pelo canto dos olhos enquanto Naruto cerrava os olhos, como de costume. Tinha de admitir que estava estranho. E se até o Naruto havia notado, era porque algo realmente grave estava acontecendo.

- Devo estar cansado, só isso. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Tem razão. - concordou o Uzumaki, o outro o mirou - Você tem quem se preocupe. - e sorriu malicioso.

E neste momento Sasuke viajou novamente até as pérolas de Hinata.

* * *

E ao cair de toda noite, era sempre a mesma coisa. Adaptaram-se aos encontros noturnos na entrada da floresta. Ao mesmo tempo em que o vento esvoaçava as curtas madeixas rosadas, ao longe as longas madeixas castanhas escuras indicavam que Neji a esperava. Quando seus pais se recolhiam, Sakura ia ao encontro de seu cúmplice vulgo namorado.

Era frustante para um gênio e para uma das kunoichis mais inteligentes de toda Konaha, admitir o fato de não terem pensado em um bom plano para conseguirem o queriam.

- É apenas uma questão de tempo. - dizia Neji.

- Tem razão. - concordou a Haruno voltando-se para o Hyuuga - Mas podemos usar esse tempo a nosso favor. - sorriu cheia de malícia.

- Você me surpreende de vez em quando, Sakura.

- Você não viu nada. - mordeu o lábio inferiror por um curto momento - Não permitirei que algo que é meu fique nos braços de outra.

- Faço minhas as suas palavras. - o olhar perolado e gélido mirou um ponto qualquer, alcançando a escuridão da floresta - Não descansarei até separá-los.

Sakura sabia de si. Seu amor por Sasuke nascera quando menina. Conviveu com esse sentimento toda uma vida. Mas e Neji?

* * *

Após o jantar, Sasuke sequestrou Hinata para uma longa sessão de beijos. Um dia inteiro sem ela era praticamente vazio. E guiado pelas saudades, o Uchiha a enlaçava pela cintura com firmeza e tomava os lábios rosados e carnudos com carinho. Nunca imaginou-se tão... _manso _com uma mulher. Sua adolescência fora marcada, não apenas por congratulações pelo excelente trabalho e por amizades extremas, mas também por experiências. Sim, Sasuke Uchiha era experiente. Orgulhava-se disso. Não pelo fato de poder contar vantagem, até porque os caras também não eram mais virgens. Bom, ele tinha suas dúvidas sobre a virgindade de Lee, mas isso não vinha ao caso, em hora nenhuma por sinal.

Sabia apenas, que conhecia parte da vida. Não como um todo. Mas nessa parte em especial, ele teria controle. Sabia dos riscos e dos resultados, mas nunca temeu. Agora, teria de ensinar, da melhor maneira possível, à Hinata.

Sasuke será o primeiro homem de sua vida. O primeiro e único.

Era por essa razão que tinha de se contolar quando seus instintos masculinos se aguçavam. Quando as delicadas mãos o tocavam com tanta ternura. E os lábios iam de encontro à pele alva do pescoço dela. E seu nome saía num sussurro pela boca de sua esposa.

Essa seria uma curta sina. Esperar. Manter-se fiel e controlado até que o casamento fosse consumado. Então poderiam sim dizer que estavam casados e acima de tudo, felizes. E após uma longa sessão de beijos, cessaram. O Uchiha mirou o rosto da garota, que tinha um sorriso suave. Acariciou-o com carinho, e ela fechou os olhos para melhor apreciar aquele toque.

- Por quê?

- Por quê, o quê? - abriu os olhos para mirá-lo.

- Por quê estava escondida por todo esse tempo?

Escondida. Era assim que Sasuke resumia o motivo pelo qual não notara Hinata antes. Alguém tão especial. A garota tombou a cabeça para o lado como se pensasse na resposta, que de certa forma não se formulou lentamente. Sorriu docemente e respondeu:

- Porque estava esperando o momento certo. Até o homem de minha vida me encontrar.

- Te encontrei.

As pérolas e o ônix brilharam juntos. O Uchiha lhe deu um selinho e aninhou-a em seus braços. A morena fechou os olhos sentindo o calor do corpo de Sasuke, rezando para que sempre pudesse sentí-lo.

* * *

Quando o servo dos Uchiha virou-se para retornar a casa principal, Hinata fechou a porta e voltou para o quarto. Ao levantar-se naquela manhã, pôz-se a preparar o café para Sasuke, quando ouviu batidas tímidas em sua porta, e ao atendê-la, o servo lhe dera o recado de que Fugako e Mikoto os chamavam imediatamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota adentrou seu quarto, onde viu seu marido dormir profundamente. De imediato hesitou em acordá-lo. Dormia um sono daqueles que certamente, só habituou-se a dormir depois de casado. Aquele sono que vinha cedo e revitalizava. Sorriu, como se desculpando-se por ter de fazer aquilo. Aproximou-se da cama e acariciou os cabelos negros:

- Sasuke. - chamou baixinho, aproximando seus lábios da orelha dele - Sasuke, seus pais estão a nossa espera. Precisa se levan...

Num milésimo de segundo, Hinata viu-se deitada e presa nos braços de Sasuke, que continuava, ao que parecia, a dormir. Ela nem ao menos viu quando os braços dele a capturaram, e muito menos notou a sutileza e rapidez. Até nessas situações, o Uchiha provava, até inconscientemente, ser um excelente shinnobi. Sasuke ronronou e a ajeitou em seu abraço:

- Fique aqui comigo. - soou como um pedido, mas em seu inteiror, Sasuke havia lhe dado era uma ordem.

- Sasuke, - começou a garota muito corada - não podemos ficar na cama. Seus pais estão... Está me ouvindo?

O moreno abriu os olhos e gemeu para que ela soubesse que, apesar de sonolento, ele estava prestando a atenção. Ou tentava.

- Vamos, levante-se. Seus pais querem nos ver imediatamente. - concluiu o recado enquanto conseguia desvencilhiar-se dele e se levantava da cama.

- O que eles querem tão cedo?! - resmungou após um rosnado.

- Eu não sei dizer. - respondeu ajeitando as roupas e os longos cabelos - Não demore, está bem? Vou terminar seu café. - e quando iniciou os passos em direção à cozinha, Sasuke levantou-se rapidamente da cama e a capturou novamente no corredor - Sasuke, nós vamos nos atrasar. Seus pais estão nos... - e fora interrompida novamente. Mas dessa vez, o forte abraço veio acompanhado com um ardente beijo.

E quando finalmente os pulmões de Sasuke reclamaram por ar, ele separou seus lábios dos delas, finalizando o beijo com uma firme mordida no lábio inferior rosado de Hinata.

- Agora, sim. Acordei. - sorriu malicioso a fazendo corar da cabeça aos pés.

Roubou-lhe um breve beijo e direcionou-se ao banheiro arrancando a camisa, deixando uma Hinata incrivelemente vermelha e levemente ofegante. A Uchiha recuperou o fôlego e retomou o preparo do café da manhã. Não tardou e Sasuke saiu do banho. Comeram de um jeito um tanto apressado e saíram pela Vila Uchiha de mãos dadas, onde eram cumprimentados com sorrisos.

A vila da famlía era fascinate para Hinata. Uma verdadeira confusão de crianças correndo felizes. Fora isso, tudo era muito organizado. Ninjas passavam por ali apressados, e trabalhadores carregavam suas enxadas e ferramentas. Não demorou e logo a mansão foi vista. Não ficava em nada atrás da mansão Hyuuga. A morena já a visitara antes, quando fora junto do pai visitar seu noivo. Sorriu ao lembrar como estivera nervosa e triste. E agora poderia até rir daquela situação, pois esse trato fora, defintivamente, a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera. E pensando nisso, abraçou o braço de Sasuke, que sorrindo beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

O moreno Uchiha adentrou aquela que fora sua casa por toda a vida sem delongas ou apresentações, deixando Hinata levemente envergonhada. Passando pelo corredor, miraram o patriarca e a madriarca sentados no mesmo sofá. Seguiram em frente enquanto o casal mais velho mirava o casal mais novo aproximar-se. Hinata sorria e Sasuke estava um tanto ancioso pelo motivo do repentino chamado. E quando já estavam bem próximos da porta aberta da sala de estar, a morena desejou um bom dia aos sogros e o moreno começou:

- Então, qual é a emergência ?

- Na verdade, - não fora Fugako quem falou, nem Mikoto. Era uma voz deconhecida para Hinata, mas muito familiar a Sasuke, que fechou fortemente os olhos e trincou o maxilar reprimindo a raiva que nascia dentro de si. Virou-se vagarosamente para o lado para mirar, juntamente da esposa, a figura de um Sasuke cinco anos mais velho, de olhos fundos escarlates e penetrantes, sentado confortavelmente no sofá de couro preto - emergência nenhuma. Irmãozinho.

- Ah, não. - começou Sasuke balançando a cabeça lenta e negativamente com um ar desgostoso e altivo - Você, não.

- Seu irmão Itachi voltou. - Fugako pronunciou-se pela primeira vez.

Baque.

* * *

Devo admitir que esse capítulo, além de curto, demorou MUITO.

Perdão! \o/

Mas ontem eu fiquei tão insprirada, que comecei de madrugada e terminei hoje.

Por vocês :D

Quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração de ficwritter por todas as reviews e pelo carinho.

Quero mandar um beijo muito especial para duas gurias muito queridas lá de Portugal que acompanham minhas fics.

Super beijo para Elly e para Angie ! ;*

Beijo para FranHyuuga, minha florzinha liinda *-*

Muitíssimo obrigada a todos por acompanharem minhas fics, de verdade.

Ahh! Gostaria de adiantar uma novidade, pessoal. Não sei se conhecem minha irmã gêmea, a Dora Delacour. Ela está com uma fic em andamento, e como eu já li um pedacinho, hoho, posso dizer que vocês vão gostar. Pelo menos o pessoal que curte todos os casais possíveis de Naruto.

Momento Propaganda detected D: HAUAHUAHAAH

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

BEIJOS!


End file.
